Back to When I Loved You
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: When things don't go well between Sakura and Sai's relationship, their therapist decides to make a bold move and suggest they switch partners with another couple for a month, so they can see what it is like to live with someone else. What Sakura wasn't expecting was to be matched with no one else but her ex-boyfriend: Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: Reencounter

.

.

.

**Back to When I Loved You**

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Reencounter

.

.

.

''And you know what? I'm tired of always having to explain the exact same thing to you! Why can't you just accept the facts and move on?!'' Sakura exclaimed, visibly annoyed.

''Because it's something you're clearly doing on purpose!'' Sai accused, looking at her with angry eyes ''Why can't _you_ just take fewer shifts at the hospital so we can _try_ to live like a normal couple? We've been living together for almost three months and I can count with my two hands the number of nights you've spent at home!''

''Oh excuse me, sir!'' she mocked ''someone needs to work hard if we want us to live a decent life considering all _you do_ is paint all day instead of finding a proper job!''

''_A proper job_?'' he repeated, slightly hurt ''Since when is my painting not good enough for you? How many different places did we get to visit because of my art exposition? Oh right, you've come with me to none because you were too busy working at that damn hospital!''

''What the hell would I do in an art exposition? You know I know as much about art as you know about how to perform a CPR'' she rolled her eyes

''That's because you're never interested in my work! I always sit and listen to your complaints about how your work is tiring and how long your days are at the hospital, but you can't bother to take a little bit of interest in what _I do_ for a living, can you?''

''Let's be honest, dear, if you were to live on your art you'd be living in the streets'' she gave him a skeptical look.

Sai grunted and said nothing else, looking to the other side clearly upset and crossing his arms.

Tsunade, the therapist who'd been seeing them for more than 7 months by now, simply watched as they argued, fingers intertwined in front of her face and her elbows resting on the table.

''I see nothing we've discussed so far has proven itself effective'' she began ''but don't worry, there's still salvation to your relationship. We'll just need to try other means''

Sakura raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue

''But I need to ask you, first. Do you two want to try and save this relationship?''

Sakura flinched, then looked at Sai, who did the same. After a moment, she smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

''Yes'' she said, nodding repeatedly.

Sai hesitated a little longer before nodding too.

Sakura wasn't sure why she wanted this to work out. If she was honest, she didn't even love Sai. Of course, she liked him, they had been friends for a long time before they started to go out together, but she had never seen him as anything else other than a good friend. Perhaps that was the reason why she always tried to avoid being with him alone at home, his touch made her uncomfortable.

''Good'' Tsunade proceeded ''Because I have an idea. Have you ever heard about the 'Switching partners tactic'?''

Sakura and Sai blinked a few times, confused

''What?'' the latter said

The blond woman stood up and took a registry book from a shelf on the other side of the room, then came back to sit in front of them again.

''I've tried this once and it had a very good result'' she continued ''it consists of-''

''We know what this consists on, I don't think it's a good idea'' Sakura interrupted

Tsunade closed the registry book and leaned forward

''In these 7 months of therapy, miss Haruno, nothing we've tried has worked. I was hoping you would give this idea at least a chance, given it has proven itself to work before''

Sakura bit her lower lip

''I don't know, it doesn't sound too good''

''What is holding you back?''

Sakura didn't want to say it in front of Sai. Tsunade knew what it was. Despite not liking Sai as much as she should, given they had been in a relationship for 18 months and been living together for 3, she was scared that he might end up leaving her after having a perfect girlfriend for what, a week, fifteen days? However long that lasted. Although Sakura didn't love him, she was scared of being abandoned. It had happened before, it pained her to remember, and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle that again.

''I think it to be a marvelous idea'' Sai said after a moment ''we should definitely give it a try''

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

''Are you serious?''

He nodded, eyes not looking at hers.

''After all, it's probably our last chance to save this relationship''

Sakura felt her heart weight a million pounds inside her chest. She was definitely going to be abandoned again.

''Sakura?'' Tsunade looked at her with expectation.

Shrugging, she pinkette nodded too.

''Perfect! I've already spoken of this idea with another couple I see to, so we can all meet again at this same time next week, is it fine by you? You might want to get everything ready because you'll be leaving this place next week with a new temporary boyfriend and girlfriend''

Sakura felt her mouth go bitter. This was going to end so badly.

.

.

.

Sai was still parking in front of Tsunade's office when Sakura turned to him with pleading eyes:

''There's still time for us to turn around and go back home!''

Sai gave her a serious glance, then smiled lightly and took her hand in his, kissing its back.

''Stop panicking so much, it's just temporary. I'm sure it will do our relationship good''

Sakura wasn't so sure. She had used that last week to get over the idea that yes, she was definitely going to be single once this month was over with. There was no way Sai would still want her having experienced what a real and nice girlfriend is like. She even tried to be nicer to him that last week, but it was to no avail: he stood his ground and decided they would definitely try that stupid 'Partners Switch tactic''.

She stopped in front of Tsunade's office and inhaled deeply. Sai pushed the door open.

Inside the room were three people: Tsunade, facing them, and two people with their backs to them, one with hair as red as a rose and one with hair as dark as night.

Sakura held her breath for a moment when she started to recognize that second figure.

''Sai, Sakura! We were waiting for you'' Tsunade greeted them, a wide smile adorning her face.

Then onyx eyes slowly turned in her direction and her heart stopped

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

''Sasuke?'' Sakura asked, her mouth slightly opened

Sasuke's eyes showed no emotion when they met hers, but he analyzed her thoroughly

The red-haired woman turned to see them, her eyes judging. She had eyes the color of her hair and wore brown glasses, which made her look more serious than she probably was. Her eyes scanned them quickly and didn't show any sign of approval or disapproval, but they still made Sakura shiver, it was like she was looking at her bare soul.

''Sasuke, Karin'' Tsunade introduced them ''please meet Sai and Sakura''

After a moment of shock, Sakura regained her composure and her face went serious.

''I'm sorry, Tsunade, but this won't work. Let's go, Sai'' she took his hand and started to lead him out of the office, but he held her hand tight and prevented her from leaving.

''What are you talking about, it's all set, you can't back up now!'' he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura bit her lower lip.

No, she would definitely not spend a single minute alone with Sasuke Uchiha.

''Sai is right'' Karin intervened ''we didn't cancel up all our plans for you to give this up now. Let's move on with all of this'' her voice was calm, but stern.

Sakura gave her an angry glance, but said nothing. Inside her head, one million thoughts were popping.

''It will last only for one month, I promise time will fly'' Tsunade reassured her

''A _month?!'' _no no no, Sakura was prepared for a week at most of this nonsense!

''Sai, are you alright with this arrangement?'' Tsunade turned to him, ignoring the pinkette.

''I am''

''Karin, what about you?''

Sakura's heart was racing and she hoped the red woman would object, though she knew she wouldn't, given what she had just said

''So am I''

Now, Sasuke would definitely be against it. Sakura smiled briefly, she knew he would never agree to such foolishness.

''Sasuke?''

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura gave him a triumphant look, knowing this would all end once he uttered his next words.

''I accept it''

Sakura's eyes widened and she chocked. She was about to turn to Tsunade and say _Well I don't!_ when Sasuke discretely smirked. Sakura was left speechless. Was this a joke to him?

''Great! I'll meet you four in a month then!'' Tsunade clasped her hands and smiled victoriously.

''Miss Karin'' Sai offered Karin an arm, which she promptly accepted, and they left the room looking extremely pleased with the bargain.

Sakura, on her side, was horrified. But she said nothing, she waited until both she and Sasuke were outside of the building and then turned to face him.

''Is this a joke to you?''

He walked past her to his car and went inside it. Sakura grunted and entered the passenger's side.

''I'm talking to you'' she said

''Do I look like I'm joking around?'' he replied, his face serious as he started the car.

''Then why are you doing this?''

He didn't reply, instead, he started to drive out of the parking lot. Sakura pulled the handbrake and the car abruptly stopped.

''Look at me when I'm talking to you!''

Sasuke did so, but his face was emotionless.

''Let go of the handbrake'' he said

''Why did you accept this?''

He rested his back on the seat

''Because'' he started ''my relationship sucks as much as yours, and Karin wanted to try this''

''And you always do what your girlfriend asks of you, no matter how stupid it is?'' she asked, skeptically.

''If it will make her stop complaining and leave me in peace, yes'' he took her hand out of the handbrake and looked in her eyes ''I know you're thinking I did this to provoke you, Sakura. But I did not. I did this to please Karin. We can't be in bad terms months before the wedding''

Sakura's mouth went dry.

''Now use the GPS to take us to your home, we need to get your things and take them to my apartment''

Sakura said nothing, only did what she was told. She only had one bag to bring with her from the small house she and Sai lived in: she was hoping that would last at most one week so she hadn't prepared many things to bring with her, and she wasn't sentimental enough to bring things she would miss. To be honest, she wouldn't miss a thing in that house.

If it had been anyone else, Sakura might have felt shocked when she saw the building Sasuke lived in. Located on the wealthiest part of the town, it was the largest lot she had ever seen, it looked much more like a resort than anything else. But Sakura tried not to feel too enthusiastic about it, she would spend most of her time at the hospital like she always did so as to avoid him as much as she could. If she were to spend even more time working, she would definitely earn enough money by the end of the month to rent herself a fair apartment once Sai dumped her and she had to leave his house once this was over with.

''There's a guest room you can use'' he said once he opened the apartment's door

Sakura said nothing. She didn't intend to spend a single night in that apartment, she would sleep at the hospital every day for that whole month.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was for something to jump on her and take her to the ground.

''Hey!'' she complained when a big wet tongue started to lick her whole face. She started to gently push the big dog away so she could get on her knees ''Kira?!'' her face lit up for the first time that week and she hugged the dog tight ''is it you?'' the big old dog barked twice and started to lick her again ''oh my God, you're so big!''

Sasuke said nothing to that scene in front of him and walked past the two of them to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

At least, Sakura thought, she would have a good companion during the time she would inevitably need to spend at that apartment.

.

.

.

Sakura spent the first 4 days of the arrangement at the hospital. She ate there, slept there, worked there, discussed clinical cases with the medical students, helped the volunteering team and did everything she could, but she did not return to the apartment.

''Sakura'' Shizune called her while she was reading an update on Management of Heart Failure

''Yes?''

''As much as I appreciate all your help at this hospital, I must say this is the unhealthiest thing to do, to spend so much time straight inside this building. You need to see the sun, to feel the warm summer breeze and to breathe some fresh air!''

''You know why I can't'' Sakura looked back at her book ''I have nowhere else to go''

''You know that's not true'' Shizune sat next to her ''Sakura, can't you behave like an adult and handle this as one? What happened between you and Sasuke was years ago, you are not the same person as before and so isn't he''

Sakura turned the page

''Perhaps.''

Shizune sighed

''Well, good thing I talked to the security then. I told them that you're not allowed inside this hospital during the day shifts. You can work here at night as much as you want, I won't force you to spend the night at his apartment, but you'll have to find somewhere else to spend your time during the day''

Sakura blinked a few times

''What?! Are you serious?''

Two men from the security came behind Shizune

''Very''

.

.

.

''Stupid Shizune'' Sakura cursed, walking down the streets stepping hard.

Sakura looked up at the sky. There were almost no clouds that day, the sun shone bright and she could feel the fresh air filling her lungs. At least Shizune had been right about that.

Deciding to take a look at the new side of the town, where she temporarily lived in, Sakura came across a big park, where people were enjoying the sunny day with their families. She didn't get to walk much among the trees when suddenly she heard a dog's bark and Kira jumped on her again, making her fall to the ground. She would definitely need to teach him not to do that.

''Look who crawled out of their grave'' she heard a familiar voice say

She rolled her eyes and stood up again.

''I had work to do''

''I'm sure you did'' Sasuke took the stick he had been using to play fetch with Kira and threw it again.

Sakura didn't know what else to say, so she simply stood there watching them play together.

''I know you're not pleased with any of this, but can't you at least try? It's for the sake of both mine and your relationships''

Sakura snorted

''If it had been anyone else I would gladly give it a try, but you? No way''

He was silent for a while. When he finally spoke again his voice was low

''I thought you'd gotten over it''

She glared at him, but said nothing

No, she didn't get over being dumped by the one man she loved more than anything in this world, especially for the stupid reason he used to justify the breakup. She never would.

Still, in spite of everything he'd done to her, her heart still raced when she was around him, and she hated herself for that.

''When did you come back to Konoha?'' she asked

''A few years after our breakup'' he threw the stick again

''Why?''

He sighed and turned to look at her

''If you want me to say it was for you, it wasn't. Our story ended when we broke up and I don't think about it anymore. You ought to do the same''

_What a bastard_ Sakura thought. She had been hurting for years because of him and he had the courage to say he stopped caring about them once they broke up?!

She was going to hear that no more.

''What do you suggest we do?'' she finally said, crossing her arms

''This is business, Sakura. I need my relationship to work so I was hoping you would help me see what I must do to save it. What I'm doing wrong and what to do to make it better.''

Sakura raised an eyebrow

He had never been that willing to change for someone else when they'd dated. He must really like this Karin, she thought bitterly.

''What do I gain from this? It's much easier for me to simply ignore you for 26 more days and get Sai back when this arrangement is over''

His eyes narrowed for a moment while he gave it some thought.

''I'll give you the money to open the clinic for children's mental health you wanted to build. Everything you require will be yours''

Sakura's jaw dropped

She'd been wanting to build such clinic since they were much younger, even before they started to date. Still, she had never been able to save enough money for it. Was it her chance?

If she took this opportunity, she might be able to open her clinic even before the end of the year, on the other hand, it would mean socializing with Sasuke far more than she was willing to…

Well, how bad could this go? It was only for 26 more days anyway, and she wouldn't need to spend her entire day with him, only enough hours to teach him how to be a decent boyfriend.

''Well, Mr. Uchiha'' she smiled and offered him her hand ''it sounds like you got yourself a business partner! I'll teach you what it is like to have the best relationship and what you have to do to have it!''

Sasuke looked down at her hand. Then he smirked and shook it.

.

.

.

* * *

Hey, everyoneeeeee!

I'm so, so, so happy to be back! I had given up writing for some time... I was really done with it. I'm a bit cyclothymic, I know, but I'll try to write more often from now on! I'll TRY!

Anyway, this is my newest fic and I had the best time writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed to write it!

It won't be too long, and I'll try to post one chapter every day or so (:

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I hope to see you on the next one!

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


	2. Chapter 2: Week One

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Week one

.

.

.

_Priorities_

.

''Is this what you normally do when you get home?'' Sakura said, leaning on the doorframe of Sasuke's room.

''What's wrong with it?''

''You literally got home from work, greeted me and came to your room to use your laptop and _continue working'' _

''I have some matters to finish before I go back to the office tomorrow, I need to finish them now''

Sakura shook her head. No, she hadn't given up her night shift that day to be ignored for the rest of the night because he had _some matters to finish_.

''You said Karin doesn't have a job, she comes from a wealthy family and doesn't know how to cook anything'' she started ''what do you two have for dinner?''

''She normally orders something'' he said, not taking his eyes from the screen

''And given how much attention you're paying to me right now, I suppose you seldom eat together''

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes

''As I said, I have matters to finish before work tomorrow, and that happens most days''

Sakura filled her cheeks with air then let it go, coming closer to his desk and closing the notebook

''Excuse you?'' he raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed

''Not today. We're going to make dinner and share the meal together''

''No, we're not. As I said, I have work to do''

She cleared her throat and imitated his voice:

'_'I need my relationship to work so I was hoping you would help me see what I must do to save it_''

Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples

''Fine, as you wish''

And although Sakura was almost as terrible at the kitchen as he was, he had to admit it was rather fun trying to prepare something amazing for dinner with someone, even though they ended up eating ramen simply because they found out neither could cook anything else well.

.

.

.

_Kindness_

.

''Rule number 2: always tell her she looks beautiful'' Sakura taught him, twirling in front of him and raising her arms

''This carpet would look better on you than those clothes''

Sakura snorted, lowering her arms

''Hey! That's exactly the opposite of what you should do!''

''You mean to say I have to lie?''

''This isn't lying! It's called politeness, and it's a very rare thing these days'' she corrected him

''Still looks horrible''

''Well it's a costume so it should look a little different indeed if that's what you mean'' she looked again at the mirror on the other side of the room and winked at her image. _She looked goooorgeous!_

Sasuke watched as she danced in front of the mirror, completely elated in that costume.

''You look beautiful, Sakura'' he finally said

Sakura turned to him and winked

''Now you're getting the gist of it!''

He smirked.

.

.

.

_Letting go_

.

''This is ridiculous, it should be a shared decision''

''Sasuke, no. You should let the girl choose the movie on a date, it's called chivalry''

''Who said that?''

''It's like, general knowledge''

''I don't agree with that!''

''We don't care'' she faked a sorry face and turned to the attendant ''two tickets for that adventure movie, please!''

Sasuke grunted, but there was something about that stubbornness that made him want to smile.

.

.

.

* * *

This chapter was super short, I KNOW, but it had to be like this! To make it up to you, I'm posting chapter 3 now S2

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


	3. Chapter 3: Week Two

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Week Two

.

.

.

_Sense of Humor_

.

''How about a hot chocolate before bed? It always makes me sleep better'' she suggested

''I'm not too fond of sweets, you know that''

''Hot coffee then?''

''Sounds better''

Sakura put some water inside the kettle and waited for it to boil

''How did you two meet, by the way?''

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, his back to it.

''It's not a very interesting story, I'll save it''

''Oh C'mon'' she pressed it ''can't be that bad''

The Uchiha sighed

''We met in one of my company's reunions with other companies. She had come with her father, a great investor, for whatever reason beyond me. It was love at first sight, at least on her part. She wanted me so badly her father decided he would withdraw his investments on my company unless I gave her a chance. That's how we met''

''Not much of a love story, I must agree'' Sakura was shocked, she definitely expected something else ''But it ended up well in the end, you said you're bound to marry within a few months''

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked to the other side, and Sakura understood he wouldn't speak of that subject anymore.

The sound of water boiling took her away from her thoughts.

''Great! Where's the coffee strainer?'' she said while she turned off the oven

''I'm afraid we don't have one''

Sakura blinked and looked at him

''How exactly do you expect us to make coffee without one?''

''I thought you could put the powder with the water and mix it'' he raised an eyebrow

Sakura sighed

''Well, it can't go that wrong, I suppose''

When they tasted the coffee after it was ready, they found out it could.

Sakura raised her eyes to look at Sasuke and saw he was doing his best not to let it show how much he disgusted the coffee.

''Perhaps if we add up some milk?'' she ran to the kitchen and brought some milk to be mixed with the coffee.

''And here I thought it couldn't get any worse'' Sasuke commented after tasting it

''…''

Sasuke looked at her

''You know what, let's go with the hot chocolate'' he suggested

''Do you know how to prepare hot chocolate?''

''Hot milk, chocolate powder and then shake it, there's really no secret'' he explained, heating the milk and then adding the chocolate powder

''Shake hot milk? Are you sure?''

''Please, Sakura, what do you take me f-'' The hot chocolate exploded in his hand as he shook it, spilling everything all around the kitchen ''…for''

Sakura brought one hand to her mouth, but she couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

Sasuke was still astonished, but he had to admit it: it felt nice to hear laughter in that place after so long.

.

.

.

_Trust_

.

When Sasuke woke up that morning, there was a letter on his nightstand

_I'm off to work, pick me up at 7pm sharp at the hospital!_

_Sakura_

Sasuke grunted, now she wanted him to be her driver too?

.

At 6:58pm he was parking in front of the hospital. He was about to call her when he saw the pink haired woman run in the car's direction.

''Sup! Give me the car keys and move to the passenger's side'' she commanded

Sasuke looked at her skeptically

''Not happening''

''Oh c'mon, can't you trust me?''

He stared at her for a moment, then sighed and did as he was told.

Sakura eagerly took the car keys he so reluctantly handed her and started the car.

''Where are we going?'' he asked

''To the bakery, and we must be quick!''

She didn't let him come out of the car to see what she was buying, she only used him to carry things once she brought five bags of food and drinks to the car.

''What the hell?'' he said once she dropped everything on his lap and closed the passenger's door to go back to the driver's side.

''It's almost time!'' she said with excitement

It wasn't until she parked close to the big park and took a picnic blanket from the trunk that he realized what she was up to.

''How did this end up inside my trunk?'' he looked at her as she took some of the bags from his hands.

''I put it there in the morning''

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

In the end, he had been right to trust her and not make a scene over her short commands that day.

''The sun will set at any moment now'' she promised like someone did to a child, both sitting down on the blanket.

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the sunset, he couldn't take his eyes from the woman right in front of him, looking amazed at the horizon.

.

.

.

_Maturity_

.

''Sasuke! You WON'T BELIEVE what I just found out will be going on this afternoon in the neighbor town!'' she slammed his room's door and rushed inside

''Lady Gaga's show''

''No'' she chuckled ''a TOMATO FESTIVAL!'' she exclaimed, releasing a short fangirl scream

He blinked in confusion

''Is there such a thing?'' he took the magazine she was holding from her hands and read the article carefully.

''There is! And it will only be happening today, we've gotta go!''

Sasuke giggled himself. A Tomato Festival, huh?

.

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting from that festival, but it surely lived up to any inner expectations he might have had. Everything about the festival was about tomatoes, period.

''Look, a competition to see who eats more tomatoes in one minute!'' Sakura exclaimed, pulling him by his shirt ''we've got to subscribe you!''

Sasuke wasn't sure about that idea - his reputation spoke loud -, but Sakura's excited tone made him forget everything else and just allow himself to be pulled by her.

He won, of course, and the prize was, guess what? A year of endless supply of tomatoes delivered right at his door. He couldn't feel luckier!

There was a tomato war too, in which rotten tomatoes were used as weapons against each other. Sasuke left the game with two or three marks of tomatoes on his shirt, whereas Sakura was completely covered in tomatoes' juice.

''Now this was fun!'' she declared once the game was over and her team lost

Sasuke smiled, cleaning some tomato from her cheek

''You want to eat something?'' she asked ''tomato something?'' she laughed at her own bad joke

''Why are you doing this?'' he asked her, half curious and half impressed

''Doing what?''

''You hate tomatoes''

Sakura smiled at him and put a lock of long pink hair - now completely dirty - behind her ear.

''But you love them'' she said ''sometimes you just have to do something your partner loves, even if you don't like it as much'' she then winked at him ''that's lesson number… Uh… six? I forgot to count'' she admitted, laughing at herself.

Sasuke nodded, watching her move awkwardly as she said she thought some tomato juice might have made its way inside her bra and tried to remove it without making it look too weird.

He lowered his head, shaking it, and smiled to himself. Wasn't she a figure?

.

.

.

_Openness_

.

Sakura was reading a romance on the couch that morning - she had woken up early despite having worked from 7pm to 7am the night before - when the front door flung open and a pale - as pale as someone of his skin color could get - Sasuke stepped inside.

''What's wrong?'' she lowered her book and scanned him to see if she could spot anything that would help her understand what happened.

Sasuke shook his head and walked past her to his room, taking a bag and throwing two shirts and a pair of pants inside it.

''What happened?''

''I won't be home for the next two or three days'' he informed her

Sakura grunted, she hated being ignored

''Can you stop behaving like this and tell me what the hell is wrong?''

He didn't even look at her

''It doesn't concern you''

She gaped at him, then frowned and held him by the arm. He had forgotten how strong she was.

''Well until the end of this damn month, it does. Tell me what's wrong and let's work this out together''

He glowered at her

''Sakura'' he threatened

''Sasuke'' she held his gaze

They kept staring at each other with fierce eyes for almost a whole minute until finally Sasuke sighed and looked away.

''It's a family business'' he said, finally ''My grandma didn't feel well this morning''

Sakura didn't need to hear another word. She nodded, took her purse and a few clothes herself and followed him

''What are you doing?''

''What do you think I'm doing, I'm coming with you''

Sasuke wasn't sure he was pleased with that idea, but he didn't want to waste any more time arguing, so with a nod he allowed her to come along.

.

They were silent while Sasuke drove to the countryside, the only interruption being when Sakura made a phone call to the hospital saying she would need to take a few days off.

It took them almost 6 hours of driving until finally Sakura was able to see a huge, _huge_ land become visible in the horizon. Sasuke's grandma's farm was one of the biggest pieces of land she'd ever seen, and it looked even bigger now than it did when she was younger. Some horses were running on the field on her right, and Sakura leaned over the car's window to feel the sweet breeze coming from the large trees.

When finally he parked, a butler came to take their two bags. He looked twice at Sakura, curious, then when she gave him a playful smile he returned it. Yes, he remembered her too.

''Where is she?'' Sasuke asked, already stepping inside of the house

''In the inner garden, watching the flowers'' the butler said, and Sasuke hurried through some doors, Sakura following him.

The Uchiha Matriarch sat on a wheelchair in the middle of the inner garden, facing the daisies and humming a lullaby.

''Grandma'' Sasuke greeted her, kneeling in front of the wheelchair and holding her hand.

The old woman looked at their hands and then back at him with vague eyes.

''It's me, Sasuke'' he said

She continued to look at him strangely, as if trying hard to figure who that was supposed to be, until finally Sasuke sighed and stood up, turning his back to her so neither women would see his bitter expression.

Sakura stood still for a moment, wondering what she should do, then finally she decided to approach the older Uchiha:

''Good afternoon, Mrs. Uchiha'' she began ''Thank you for receiving us, it's great to see you strong and healthy'' she took off the cap she'd been wearing to protect her from the sun in respect for the old woman.

Pink hair fell down in a cascade over Sakura's shoulders and suddenly the old woman's eyes sparkled.

''Sakura, dear'' she said, smiling at her

Sasuke quickly turned around and looked at them, his jaw dropping

Mrs. Uchiha looked back at her grandson and seemed to finally recognize him

''Sasuke, my child, it's been so long since you two have visited me'' she laughed quietly ''I was beginning to worry you had forgotten this poor old lady''

Sasuke took two steps forward and he was in front of her again, kneeling and kissing the back of her hand

''I've been here many times, grandma, don't you remember?''

She frowned ''I remember everything, my darling, you last came here last winter, on Christmas''

That had been 11 years ago, Sasuke thought to himself, sighing.

''I heard you were trying to tend to the garden by yourself again and fell from the stairs, Grandma'' he started, looking at her with disapproval ''you know you can't walk too much and neither climb down the stairs by yourself, look at these wounds'' he pointed to the bruises on her arms and the small cut, already stitched, on her forehead. Thank God she hadn't broken a bone in her adventure at the garden.

''These are nothing'' she replied ''I fair well'' she then tilted her head to look at Sakura ''But how are you, my dear? I missed you a lot since last Christmas''

.

''I come to visit her every two months and the only one she remembers is you? From 11 years ago?'' Sasuke said, clearly displeased, coming near Sakura while she watched the horses running on the field. She had had her hair braided - his grandma's doing, no doubt.

''She's losing memories of things that happened not long ago, but her long-term memory is preserved'' Sakura said, not averting her eyes from the horses

''That still doesn't explain why she can't remember me, but she can remember you'' he pointed out ''she's known me longer''

''Well, you don't have bright pink hair'' she smirked at him ''this kind of features makes it easier for our brain to make connections. You have dark hair and dark eyes, and although you're devilishly handsome you don't have any striking feature to make it easier for her brain to remember who you are. She associated pink hair to me, and a dark-haired man close to me to you''

''So in the end, I'm just 'Sakura's boyfriend' to her?'' his voice made it evident he was rather insulted

''Hey, I didn't say that'' she tried to defend herself ''it's just that when her brain recognized me because of my hair, it was easier to link you, so she was able to remember you too''

Sasuke grunted, but said nothing. They stood there silent for a while, a few steps away from each other, both facing the horses playing on the field.

''How is she?'' Sakura asked after a while

''You just saw her''

''You know what I mean''

Sasuke sighed, leaning over the fence

''Her memory has been getting worse. She wants to be autonomous and do things by herself, but she can't, she needs help'' his voice was fast, as if he was feeling really frustrated ''She's… She's basically the only family I've got left. Father only speaks to me when it concerns business, and so does my brother. She's all the real family I have''

Sakura didn't say anything, but the look she gave him was enough. She didn't judge him, she didn't even say a word. She simply stood there, quiet, and that was all he needed. Someone to listen, to understand. Sakura had been there when everything was fine, and she was there again when everything started to fall apart. For some reason, he felt like she was the only strong wall in his life, someone to give him support and someone he could rely on, because she would never let him fall.

''Thank you'' he said, the words feeling a little odd when they reached his tongue

She wanted to ask what for, but she knew it had been hard enough for him to utter those words. Deep down, she knew what he'd meant.

''You're welcome''

.

.

.

_Optimism_

.

''Why don't you two go tour the town like you usually do?'' Mrs. Uchiha suggested ''You come here so little, you must make the most of your time''

Sasuke took his eyes from his notebook and looked at his grandma, then at Sakura and then back at his grandmother.

''We're here only for a couple more days, grandmother, we would rather enjoy your company during this time'' he replied.

Mrs. Uchiha frowned, displeased

''Sakura, make this old lady here a favor and show this boy how to have some fun''

Sakura smiled mischievously at her and nodded

''Will do!'' she stood up and took Sasuke by the arm ''let's go tour the town!''

Sasuke resisted her and raised an eyebrow

''I'm not leaving this house''

Both Sakura and Mrs. Uchiha gave him a deadly look

''This is _my_ house and I don't want you back in it before 8 pm'' the older Uchiha said, defiantly.

Sasuke was flabbergasted: he was being expelled. Was this a complot?

Defeated, he finally let Sakura drag him outside of the house

''I'll drive!'' she exclaimed

Sasuke grunted

.

''How many more for you?''

''3'' Sasuke replied

''Damnnnn! I still need 6'' Sakura bit her lower lip

''Number 8!''

She quickly scanned her card. Yes! She had one 8! She was so going to win this

''Number 44!''

''BINGO!''

''NOOOOOO!'' Sakura shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her. Quietly, she sat back down, apologizing to the people near her

''Gross'' Sasuke murmured

''Well there's still the second prize'' she told herself, breathing in deeply and nodding twice, as if trying to convince herself it was not the end of the world.

Sasuke lowered his head and smirked, but said nothing.

''For the second prize, number 32!''

There was silence

''Number 13!''

Silence again

''Number 37!''

''BINGO!''

Sakura's hand landed so hard on the table and she made such a displeased face to the second winner that he almost sat down again, scared. But she said nothing, breathing in deeply and concentrating on her card again

''The third prize is the best prize anyway'' she murmured.

After a short pause, they resumed the game:

''Number 39!''

Silence

''Number 1!''

Sasuke turned his card face down and looked at Sakura, but she didn't notice it.

''Number 50!''

''HOLY YES! BINGO!'' she screamed, raising her arms up high and then lowering the right one only to kiss the card. She skipped her way to where an old man was handing the prizes and gave him her card ''What's my prize?''

Sasuke stood behind her, the other people who had been playing already leaving the place while the man on the microphone promised there would be more prizes on the following day.

''A 5 dollars gift card in any movie theater!''

Sasuke looked at them skeptically as they handed her the gift card. She took it in her small hands and looked at it for a long while, her head lowered.

Sasuke sighed

''I'm sor-''

''SASUKE, I WON _FIVE DOLLARS _I CAN SPEND IN ANY MOVIE THEATER I WANT! IT WORKS EVEN BACK IN KONOHA IT SAYS!'' she shoved the small piece of paper in front of him ''Didn't I _say _I would win something today? I'm just so lucky!''

Sasuke was rather surprised by her excitement, but he decided against pointing out she would probably not buy anything with 5 dollars in any movie theater. Instead, he smiled

''Congratulations''

.

.

.

_Compassion_

.

''Are you sure you want to use your gift card here? The movie theater here isn't the best, you can find something better back in Konoha'' he suggested, but Sakura shook her head

''I'm sure!''

Nodding in agreement, Sasuke started to walk inside the only movie theater in town. Sasuke had only been there once, with his older brother and his friends, when his grandmother obliged Itachi to take his little brother with him. It was an old place, and the people working there were mostly the same ones from when Sasuke was younger, most 60 years old or older. Surprisingly, the place was rather crowded.

''Any preference for the movie?'' she asked

Sasuke shook his head

''Hmmm let me see, then'' she pretended to be thinking hard, but in fact, there were only two options of movies to watch and one was only displayed on even days and the other on odd days during that week ''I think we'll go with this one!''

Sasuke smirked

''Then let's head to the Box Office and buy two tickets''

Sasuke was on the queue to buy the popcorn and Sakura was taking a look at the next week's movie's posters when she saw from the corner of her eye a father and his son poorly dressed staring at the movie they were going to watch's poster, chatting to each other and laughing. It didn't take a whole minute until an old man wearing a jacket that said ''security'' came and sent them out.

Sakura looked back where Sasuke stood, then down at the two tickets in her hand for a moment. She then closed her hand tight around them and walked in the man and the boy's direction.

She fastened her pace and stopped right in front of them.

''Hey! I'm sorry, I saw what just happened. Would you please accept these two tickets to watch that movie? I'm sure you will enjoy it much more than me and my friend would'' she gave the young boy a warm smile and he returned it, hiding behind his father.

''Oh, it's fine, young lady!'' the man said, a little embarrassed ''You don't need to! Hauru and I will find another way to have fun today. Right, boy?''

Sakura took his hand and laid the two tickets on it

''I insist'' she closed his hand around the tickets and held it for a moment closed.

The man looked at their hands surprised, then looked up and gave Sakura his best smile, bringing his other hand on top of hers

''Thank you so much!''

Sakura watched as they tried once more to enter the movie theater. The security guard tried to stop them again, but had to let them in once he saw the two tickets in the man's hand.

''There you are'' Sasuke said from behind her after a couple of minutes ''are you ready?''

''You know what? The day is so beautiful today, I would hate to waste it inside the movie theater! How about we go tour the town instead?'' she proposed, taking the popcorn from his hands and starting to eat it

Sasuke nodded

''Sounds good to me''

When she started to walk down the streets again, Sasuke looked back to see the boy and his father enter the room where the movie would be displayed. He looked at Sakura's back and smiled, proudly.

.

.

.

_Happiness_

.

''This is a beautiful painting, Mrs. Uchiha'' Sakura said, looking from behind the old woman while she worked on a painting of a couple sitting on a bench, watching the sunset.

''Do you like it?'' she smiled

They were at the house's balcony, and the Uchiha Matriarch painted the same landscape they could see from there, the same trees, mountains and field of flowers, the same bench. The only thing missing was the young couple, still a sketch on the painting.

''Is this oil paint?''

''Not this one, dear, this is acrylic paint'' she corrected ''It dries quickly and I want this painting to be finished soon''

Sakura nodded

''You should teach me how to paint too, I'd love to learn from you!''

Mrs. Uchiha was swinging her brush in soft moves, as if painting was the most natural thing in the world for her.

''You could stay here, I would love to teach you'' she gave Sakura a warm smile

Sakura smiled faintly, if only it was that simple. Once that month was over, she probably would never see Sasuke or Mrs. Uchiha back again.

''I will definitely come back to stay with you once I get a month off at work'' she managed to say

.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with an upset look on her face

''And why not?''

Sasuke glimpsed at her and then looked back at the newspaper

''Because I don't feel like doing it''

''The man on the radio made it sound like the view from there is like looking at the paradise itself''

''He is paid to say that, Sakura''

''We'll never know until we go there and see it for ourselves!'' she said, stubbornly

''You're free to go, I'm not stopping you'' he didn't take his eyes from the news.

Sakura pouted

''Mrs. Uchiha!'' she shouted

Sasuke rolled his eyes

''Fine, let's go''

.

''I'm tired, Sasukeeeeeee'' she complained, her legs hurting as she walked behind him, the backpack feeling heavier by the second.

Sasuke gave him _that look_

''I told you it was 8 kilometers to reach the top of the mountain'' he retorted ''and what did you say? '_Nah this is nothing, we will climb it in less than one hour!' ''_

''I was wrong okay!'' she defended herself, trying to catch her breath ''people make _mistakes''_

Sasuke rolled his eyes

''We're already halfway to the top, let's go on''

''Well, we're halfway to the car down there too, don't you wanna go back?'' she gave him a nervous smile

''No, this is for you to learn to listen to me'' he continued to walk, so Sakura had to go after him not to be left behind

He pretended not to hear her cursing him

.

After three hours and twenty minutes of climbing - which should have taken much less time had Sakura not insisted on stopping every 15 minutes to rest - they finally made it to the top.

''Oh finally! I'm literally dying here!'' she declared, sitting on the first rock she saw and getting her water.

It was almost sunset, and they would be able to see the most marvelous view from there.

''Good thing there's a van every 20 minutes to take us down the mountain because otherwise I'd have to come to terms with living here forever'' she joked, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the view down there with an amazed look ''hey, anything specific you're looking at? Wow!''

From where they stood, on top of a large rock on the top of the mountain, they could see the entire town and much more.

''I feel like the Lion King watching everything from the Pride Rock'' she said

Sasuke gave her a strange look

''You make weird comparisons'' he pointed out, smirking

''And you're gonna love me now, see what I brought'' she opened her backpack and took from it a thermal bag. Inside it, there was Sasuke's favorite wine.

He looked at her surprised

''I thought you'd like it if we celebrated this moment'' she smiled ''The moment Sakura made it to the top of the mountain!'' she joked

He released a short laughter

''You remember what my favorite wine is''

''Of course'' she made no big deal of it ''now let's drink to this moment!'' she took two plastic goblets from the backpack and set them on the floor between them, sitting down. Sasuke sat next to her

''No wonder you were complaining so much, carrying this all the way up here'' he mentioned ''what else have you got in that backpack? Candles and an old music player?''

She giggled

''Nope, but I do have some cookies if you feel hungry''

He smiled

They stood there for a long time chatting, Sakura laughing hard at the things he would tell her.

Sasuke hadn't felt this happy for a very long time.

''To more moments like this'' she raised her goblet and he raised his.

Yes, that had been a happy day.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you like it!

I'll post the next one as soon as I can!

Big hugs, everyone!

.

Blackfan Diamond


	4. Chapter 4: Week Three

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Week three

.

.

.

_Patience_

.

''Sasuke, stop tapping your fingers on the table, it's making me anxious'' she asked

He did as he was told, but then started to walk around the room

''What is wrong with you, darling?'' Mrs. Uchiha looked at her grandson with worried eyes

''He's nervous because he's waiting for an important email from an investor and the man is taking forever to reply'' Sakura explained ''but walking around the house making everyone else anxious too won't help'' she said with her brows furrowed.

''This is not just anything, Sakura'' Sasuke ran a hand through his hair ''this is really important and might define the future of the company''

''Well, you being anxious here won't change his answer when it does come, so how about we go chill out? When we're back you can check if he's replied''

''No, when he replies I need to be right here to give him a response straightaway''

Sakura made a face

''You're not your secretary, Sasuke, show him you're a busy person too and if he wants to have your attention he needs to wait a couple of hours too'' she said ''look, take your cellphone with you. If he replies, you'll receive a notification. Meanwhile, let's go outside do something so you don't keep thinking about it!''

Sasuke resisted a little, but ended up accepting Sakura's suggestion.

''I heard there's a yoga and meditation class going on at the park 10 minutes from here, we should go there!''

Sasuke immediately regretted having accepted that.

.

If Sasuke needed a test of patience, he was having it.

Used to a much faster pace in life, having to stay still in the same position for long minutes, only concentrating on his breath, was torture.

Sakura, sitting on his right, seemed like she was having the greatest time. Well, at least one of us is, Sasuke thought.

First, he decided to use that time he had to stay still to worry about his problems and try to figure out how to solve them. When he finally realized he was starting to feel too anxious by doing that, he decided to stop everything he was doing and focus on that stupid yoga class. It must serve for something if there were so many people attending it.

He felt two small hands on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes and looked behind him, he saw pink hair.

''I'll help your muscles relax, just concentrate on your breath'' she instructed

He closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to relax.

.

''What are we searching for?'' he was walking a few steps behind her

''Any place that sells acupuncture needles''

Sasuke stopped

''For yourself, right?'' he said

Sakura gave him a mischievous smile and said nothing

''Sakura!''

.

''Are you sure you know what you're doing?'' he asked, alarmed

Sakura breathed in deeply

''Sasuke, I told you I've studied 3 years of acupuncture, I know what I'm doing''

Sasuke remained doubtful until the last second, but when he realized the needles didn't hurt at all, he finally managed to lower his guard.

''I bought some incense too'' she said ''don't worry, it's a very soft one, only to help you relax. I'll leave you here in your room for 30 minutes, okay?''

''Thirty minutes without moving?!'' he shouted, horrified

''Time will fly, I promise you'' she patted his shoulder and then turned off the lights ''I'll be back before you can say Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!''

''Hipo what?''

But she had already left the room and closed the door behind her.

.

When Sakura finally came back to remove the needles, Sasuke felt surprisingly well. He was feeling lighter and much less stressed out or anxious. That acupuncture thing really did work after all!

''How are you feeling?''

Sasuke thought about it for a second

''It depends, what will you have me do if I say I'm still a little anxious?''

Sakura looked at him maliciously

''Your grandma mentioned she wanted to have some of the walls painted, and I offered our four good hands to do the job!''

''What walls?''

''The whole garage''

Sasuke let his body fall on the bed again, groaning

.

The garage was enormous, and it would require at least two layers of paint to make it look acceptable. Why not just hire someone to do it?

''Because it's a good way to spend our time and to help you grow patience'' Sakura explained, bringing a music player to the room and plugging it.

''Please not K-pop'' he begged her

Sakura gave him a wide smile when BigBang started to play

Sasuke closed his eyes, defeated, and grabbed a roller brush.

.

When they were done for the day, Sakura rushed to the balcony, where Mrs. Uchiha had been painting again, to call her to take a look at the walls they had been painting.

''Mrs. Uchiha!'' she called ''you were right, that beige looks awesome! You'll love how the garage will look once we're done! Would you like to come and take a look at how it is now or would you rather see it after we finish painting all the walls?''

The Uchiha Matriarch didn't move, she looked asleep on her wheelchair

''Mrs. Uchiha'' Sakura called again, touching her shoulder ''let's go back inside, it's going to get cold here soon! You can finish your painting tomorrow!''

The woman didn't move

Sakura's smile died and she held her breath

''Mrs. Uchiha?''

She brought one hand to her neck, searching for her carotid pulse

''Sasuke!'' she screamed

On the easel, the painting was finished: the couple watching the beautiful landscape from the bench in front of the Uchiha's Matriarch's house, one with dark and one with pink hair.

.

.

.

_Empathy_

.

The funeral was held on the following day. The town's cemetery was large despite the small number of people living in it, and it had a place reserved for each family. Mrs. Uchiha was going to be buried next to her husband, just like she wanted to be. She had a faint smile on her lips the moment the coffin was closed, she hadn't suffered.

''Do you want me to try to call them again?'' Sakura offered, standing next to Sasuke as he watched the coffin be carried away

He shook his head

''I've called her 9 times, she won't answer'' he said ''Father must be very busy if he hasn't answered the phone nor called me back. Let him be, he doesn't deserve to be here anyway''

Sakura touched his arm, but said nothing. Sometimes, nothing is the best thing to be said.

When the funeral procession was over and Mrs. Uchiha was buried, Itachi came closer to them, a smirk on his face

''I thought you and Karin were doing well'' he said to Sasuke ''Father will like to hear you two are back together''

''We're not back together'' Sakura corrected ''I just came because I knew Mrs. Uchiha'' he didn't need to know the whole story.

Itachi said nothing, he didn't even look at her. He was watching Sasuke's face.

''Cheer up, boy, she was what, 95 years old already? She was having a lot of problems remembering the past too, it was for the best''

Sasuke's mouth twitched

''She was 88'' he corrected

Itachi released a mocking smile

''Now, you're not going to cry, are you?''

''Itachi, I think that woman in a red dress is calling you'' Sakura interrupted, pointing at the woman who had come with Itachi to the funeral.

''Well. Take good care of my little brother, Sakura, but don't get your hopes up, he will not bump Karin to go back to you, he wouldn't be such a fool'' he winked at her before turning his back to them and walking away.

Although many people attended the funeral - after all, Mrs. Uchiha was a well-known person -, only a few came to give Sasuke condolences, most going straight to speak to Itachi, who had a far more amicable expression.

The few who did, though, made Sasuke feel only worse than he already was.

Sakura turned to him after the last man was away enough not to hear them

''Would you like to go somewhere more private?''

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Sakura took his arm and led him to the cemetery's garden, where they could be away from the crowd.

''Do you want to be alone?''

When Sasuke didn't reply, Sakura understood that as a 'yes' and stood up

''Stay'' he asked, his voice failing

Sakura sat down again. After a moment, she said:

''I can't even start to imagine what you're going through right now. But know that you're not alone, you have people who care about you and love you who will be there for you. You can count on us for everything. It's okay to be sad, and it's okay if you want to cry. Just know that I'm here for you for whatever you may need''

His face was full of sorrow when he turned to face Sakura, but he managed to show her a small smile before hugging her, burying his face on her neck. She held him tight, knowing there was nothing else she could do for him at that moment, but making sure he knew she was there for him. Always.

.

.

.

_Companionship_

.

They decided to go back to Konoha on the day that followed the funeral. Sasuke was still shaken because of what happened, but he was coping with it very well.

''The photo albums Mr. Uchiha asked for were placed in the car, Miss Haruno'' the butler said ''and I packed Mrs. Uchiha's last painting too, she confided to me she wanted you to have it''

Sakura almost started to cry when he said that. She would never be able to spend her mornings with Mrs. Uchiha painting, like they'd wanted to do.

There was silence inside the car while Sasuke drove back to Konoha. To make things a little better, Sakura said:

''Okay, it's a cartoon character, you have 20 yes or no questions to ask''

Sasuke released a small smile. They used to play this when they were younger.

''Hmm is it a female character?''

''Nope'' Sakura smiled at him, glad he had chosen to play with her. Yes, things would be okay.

.

When they finally arrived in Konoha, it was already dawn.

''Do you still want to do something today? I won't work tomorrow'' Sasuke said when they entered the apartment, Kira greeting them. Even though a maid had been to the apartment every day they were away to feed her and give her attention, he'd missed them both with all his might.

''I have to call Shizune to say I'll be back at work tomorrow'' Sakura replied ''but then we can do something, of course! Have you got anything in mind?''

Sasuke thought about it for a second

''How about a movie? And we can try to make dinner again tonight''

Sakura giggled at the perspective of trying to cook with him again

''That sounds great!''

After watching a few Youtube videos to learn how to cook spaghetti sauce, they finally decided to give it a try. And you know what? It tasted great.

After they were done doing the dishes together, Sakura made them popcorn and a sweet she'd learned from her foreign friend using condensed milk, butter and chocolate powder for them to eat while they watched the movie.

''What would you like to watch?'' Sasuke asked when Sakura sat next to Kira on the couch and handed Sasuke the popcorn while she held the sweet.

''How about we do a Star Wars marathon?''

''That would take more than 20 hours'' he pointed out ''I was hoping we could end the marathon today''

Sakura gave it a little thought

''Lord of the Rings marathon then?''

Sasuke Googled the length of the movies

''Not including The Hobbit trilogy, it would take approximately 11 hours and a half''

Sakura smiled

''Challenge accepted! You won't be working tomorrow and my shift only starts at 7pm anyway'' she said

Sasuke chuckled

''Fine, let's do this''

.

.

.

_Affection_

.

''That was a terrible idea, I'm dead on my feet'' Sakura said when she woke up and found Sasuke in the kitchen drinking coffee. They went to bed that morning at 10 am, it was 4 pm now.

''Just to make it clear, it was your idea'' Sasuke smiled

Sakura wanted to retort, but she was stunned by that smile

''I have no regrets!'' she declared, raising her head high ''I'll take a shower, are you making breakfast?''

''I bought some bread, cheese and ham if you want, there's also a strawberry cake I bought you'' he took a sip of his coffee

''Really?'' she ran to the kitchen and found the cake on the table, it looked delicious! ''Oh my God, thanks a lot!'' she hugged him tight.

When she realized how awkward that was and how uncomfortable Sasuke seemed, she let him go

''Uh, sorry, it was a thing of the moment'' she put a lock of hair behind her ear ''I'll take a shower and then we can eat!''

When she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, Sasuke looked down at himself. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that hug until that very moment.

.

Sasuke found it weird not to have Sakura's company. He was growing used to it again.

Given he had decided to work from home during the rest of that month, so he didn't need to handle the pressure of working at his office, he tried to do some work while he waited for her to be back. A 12h shift would take forever, he realized, the time was passing by too slowly.

When had he started to miss her so much?

Coming to terms with the fact he wouldn't be able to do any work that day, he decided to stop and think of everything they'd been through those past two weeks. His heart raced when he thought about her hug that morning, and he tried to remember every time she'd touched him during these days they'd been together.

What was this warm feeling inside his chest?

.

.

.

_Independence_

.

''I must say I'm rather disappointed''

''_We can do something cool tomorrow, I promise, I just really need to work until late today! There were two big accidents because of the rain and we'll need to perform a big surgery for each patient. I'll need to stay and help the other doctors'' _she made a pause_ ''You're probably used to having people there for you 24/7, but when you date someone who has their own job and responsibilities you have to be understanding sometimes!'' _she provoked_ ''You'll be fine, I promise. I'll be back tomorrow morning'' _she hung up

Sasuke didn't know what to think. She was right, he was used to having Karin always available for him. Well, she had nothing important to do all day long, she had no responsibilities whatsoever. He had always been the one to cancel plans, it was odd to be on the other side for once.

Still, he couldn't help but to feel extremely proud of Sakura and the work she was doing at the hospital.

.

.

.

_Commitment_

.

''I'll be more careful next time I say 'surprise me' to you'' Sasuke said, looking up at the hot air balloons in the sky.

''It will be amazing! I've always wanted to go ballooning!''

''I'm not sure about this, Sakura, is it safe?''

She gave him a mocking look

''Is big Sasuke Uchiha afraid of heights?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes

''Of course not'' he defended himself

She giggled

''You can hold my hand if you're scared'' she provoked him

Sasuke snorted

.

Despite the taking off and the landing being a little turbulent, the rest of the flight was smooth. They went up until the went past the clouds, it was beautiful from up there: they could see the clouds under them and the endless sky in the horizon.

What Sakura wasn't expecting was for it to be that cold up there, but she tried her best to pretend she was fine. Sasuke noticed it, though. After a moment of hesitation, he embraced her from behind.

Sakura was alarmed at first, but after a moment she relaxed in his arms, leaning back on his chest. The balloon's owner simply watched them

''You two make a lovely couple'' he voiced his thoughts ''a perfect match!''

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. If only he knew!

When they landed, there was a breakfast table waiting for them. There was so much food it looked like a banquet! Sasuke watched as Sakura spoke to the balloon's owner about the land, his business, and many other subjects. She had always been great at talking to people about all things, even those she wasn't well familiarized with.

He couldn't help but to admire her, once more that week, for the amazing person she was.

.

''Anywhere else you'd like to go, my perfect match?'' he asked as he drove back home

Sakura giggled, he'd been calling her that ever since the ballon's owner had said that to them

''As a matter of fact, I do! There's going to be a baseball match this afternoon and I thought we could watch it!''

''You don't even like baseball'' he looked at her, confused

''I don't, but It's been so long since I've last watched a match, I want to know if the stadium is as exciting as I remember it to be''

Sasuke smirked and made his way to the local's baseball stadium.

.

''HIT THE BALL! THE _BALL_!''

Sasuke tried his best to conceal a smile. What Sakura hadn't expected when she decided to watch that day's match was that it was an Amateur's game, from a local school. None of the teams knew exactly what they were doing.

Sasuke should have suspected something when he saw the stadium almost empty, only the kids' parents there to give them support.

Sakura sat back down next to Sasuke, crossing her arms

''They're just too bad!'' she complained

Sasuke chuckled

''You should go there and teach them how to do it then'' Sasuke offered

Sakura thought about it for a second

''You know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do''

''Wait, what?'' Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura stood up and made her way to the field ''Sakura!''

She literally interrupted the game - there were no securities there given it was an amateur game with only a few people watching - and said to the boys she would teach them how it was done. Their coach tried to interfere and tell her she shouldn't be on the field, but well, who says no to Sakura?

Sasuke tried his hard not to laugh out loud when Sakura stepped on the field and told everyone to watch closely as she showed them how to do it.

And wasn't she actually good at it?

Sasuke remembered she used to play baseball with her father when she was younger, even though she hated it, just because it was one of his passions and one of the few things they did together. She grew up to be a good player, it was a shame she didn't continue to practice once her father died in an accident.

Sasuke laid back on his seat and watched Sakura teach the young boys. He missed those days.

.

Sakura's interference had such a good impact on the boys' performance that some of the parents wanted Sakura to take the old man's place as their kids' coach when the game ended. In the end, it was a great game - thanks to Sakura, of course, who made it both funnier and better.

Sasuke clapped when Sakura came back to his side

''Coach Sakura, huh?'' he provoked

''Someone needed to help those poor kids, dear God'' she said, massaging her temples ''Are you ready to go? There is one last thing I would like to do before we go back home''

''Don't you have to work today?''

Sakura shook her head

''Not today, I asked Ino to cover my shift so I could keep my promise to spend the day with you''

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He felt a little guilty for making her skip work because of him, but at the same time he really, really wanted her company. He was grateful she'd decided to spend her day with him after all.

He cleared his throat and handed her the car keys

She looked at him in shock

''Are you serious? I don't even need to ask?''

He shrugged and gave her a side smile.

.

''It's really relaxing here'' Sakura commented, taking her sunglasses off and touching the water beneath them.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Despite having lived in Konoha for almost his entire life, he'd never been to that one park, much less rented a wooden boat there. Well, that didn't sound like something one would like to do by himself, and he had no one to go with him, Karin wasn't too fond of nature activities.

''It's almost sunset, the view will be amazing from this lake'' Sakura said. They had stopped close the other end of the huge lake, where there was no one else but them. The view from there was fantastic.

''This reminds me of our first time riding a paddle boat'' he recalled, trying to hide a smile ''all the other couples and families were doing so well and we couldn't make the paddle boat go in the right direction, we ended up hitting the rocks and the edges of that lake all the time''

Sakura threw her head back and laughed

''Those were good times!''

There was silence for a moment, both immersed in memories about the past

''I'm sorry'' he ended up saying without thinking, the words slipping out of his mouth.

''For what?'' she asked

He thought about his next words carefully

''For… having let you go 11 years ago. Even though we only dated for one year, that was probably the best year of my life, I hope you know that''

Sakura looked to the side, visibly shaken. She didn't want him to say this. It was easier to think there had been no regrets, no what-could-have-beens.

''It's okay'' she said, even though deep down she never forgave him for having left her, not because of that.

He knew that. He knew Sakura was deep down still upset, after all those years. She'd really loved him, and he never deserved that.

She wiped a single tear that fell from her eye and put on her sunglasses again.

''We should go back'' she said, her voice back to normal. She'd always tried her best to conceal her feelings, and she'd always failed miserably.

Sasuke nodded, and quietly turned the boat and made his way back to the dock.

.

.

.

_Honesty_

.

Sakura had taken the day shift that day. There had been an accident in a factory and she changed her shift with Ino - who was much less experienced - so the blonde would be able to rest while Sakura worked during the rush. She was only able to leave the hospital at 9:20 pm, so many patients there were, but she was happy: they managed to help them all and most of them would be going home that same day.

When she entered the apartment, Kira jumped on her

''Hey there'' she greeted him, patting the furred head ''where's Sasuke?''

The dog barked twice, then started to climb the stairs that led to the Sasuke's rooftop. When Sakura arrived there, Sasuke was waiting for her with a bottle of champagne and chocolate fondue, a plate with a fruit salad next to the chocolate.

''I trust you didn't add tomatoes to this fruit salad'' she smiled, sitting on the sun lounger next to his.

''C'mon, Sakura'' he smiled back at her ''knowledge is to know tomato is a fruit, wisdom is not to put it in a fruit salad. I consider myself a wise man''

She raised her hands in front of her claiming defeat ''Okay, Mr. Wise man''

He chuckled

Sakura grabbed a strawberry with a fork and dipped it in the chocolate

''How was work today?'' Sasuke asked

''The usual, except that with more patients'' she began ''we only had to perform 3 surgeries, though, the rest of the workers only needed a few stitches so it was easier. How about yours?''

Sasuke laid down on the sun lounger

''I must admit I miss my office'' he said ''but I certainly don't miss the stress that comes with it. I will consider keeping working from home, and only go to the office when I really need to. Karin would like that too''

The strawberry in Sakura's mouth tasted sour this time

''She will love it, I'm sure'' she managed to say

After a moment of silence, Sasuke said:

''How was med school? When we broke up you were still waiting to see whether you'd be accepted at Konoha's University or not''

''If we're going to talk about the past I'll need to drink that champagne'' Sakura laughed nervously.

Sasuke smirked and opened the champagne, filling her goblet.

After taking a few sips, she started

''Those were probably the most exhausting years of my life. But I made many friends that have been with me ever since, like Shizune. Then there was the residency, which took a few more years, but at least I was getting money from it'' she giggled ''that's it, I guess. There isn't much to say, really''

Sasuke nodded. He was about to reply when Sakura bit her lower lip, as if she wanted to say something. He waited.

''How about you? Was it worth it?''

Sasuke knew what she meant. He took a long while to reply.

''As soon as we broke up, my father sent me to study abroad. He passed one of his two companies - the one I'm currently running - to my name, as promised, and made me a legit heir again to his fortune''

''That was the most profitable break up I've ever heard of'' she said bitterly ''but you didn't answer my question''

Sasuke lowered his head, thinking hard before replying. Was there any use in lying?

''Yes'' he looked down at his goblet.

Sakura simply nodded

''And I suppose Karin was his idea too'' she guessed

Sasuke filled his cup again

''It was. Her father is a very famous prosecutor who's trying to become a politician. He's aided my father during a time of need in the past too, so it only seemed right to marry us'' he sighed ''she's not too bad, you know?''

Sakura tried her best not to make a face

_She's not me_

''As long as you're happy with this arrangement'' she shrugged, taking a big gulp of her drink.

Sasuke didn't reply

Was he really happy?

He didn't hate Karin, but he didn't love her either. He had never questioned this marriage decision before, so why was he doing it now?

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you very very very much for reading this chapter! I hope you like it!

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


	5. Chapter 5: Week Four

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Week Four

.

.

.

_Growing_

.

''Good morning, Sakura'' he said as he stepped in the living room and found Sakura on the couch surfing the web.

''Bom dia, perfect match!''

He stopped and looked at her

''What?''

''I said Bom Dia''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''It means Good Morning in Portuguese''

He raised an eyebrow

''Since when do you speak Portuguese?''

She looked at the clock on the wall

''Since 47 minutes ago'' she said ''Quarenta e sete minutos''

He chuckled and sat on the couch next to her

''Why Portuguese, though?''

Sakura shrugged

''I've always liked it, I guess, just like I love Korean and Chinese. I have a Brazilian friend and she always sounds so lively when speaking to other people in her language. I think Portuguese is beautiful''

Sasuke nodded

''Would you like to learn it with me? We can use it as our secret language, I doubt anyone in this town speaks Portuguese!'' she looked at him playfully

Sasuke smiled

''How do you say 'of course'?''

.

''When you said we'd learn to do some handwork I was thinking about folding origami or something like that'' Sasuke commented, staring at the clay in her hands

''Pottery is great for relaxing, you'll love it! I've taken classes for eight months, I can teach you the basics!''

Sasuke sighed, defeated, and sat next to her as she explained to him how to source the clay, how to prepare it, how to place it on the wheel and so on.

He was terrible at first, and Sasuke was one to give up quickly when he saw he was useless at something. Still, it felt so nice to feel her hands on his, helping him create a piece, that he dared not complain, he simply enjoyed the moment.

.

That same night, Sasuke took Sakura to his favorite bowling alley. It was something he used to play a lot when he was younger, but lack of time in his adulthood kept him from going to that place for a long time.

''You do know I suck at bowling'' she said, looking at him. She had so many reservations about this.

''Only as much as I suck at pottery'' he handed her a pair of bowling shoes

She hesitantly took them

''Fine, I'll do my best!''

She sucked so much at it. But the funniest part was her complaints, because the problem obviously her bowling ball and it had nothing to do with her. When Sakura was almost giving up, Sasuke decided to help her

''This ball is way too heavy for you'' he said, searching the other balls available ''try this one''

When Sakura was about to throw the ball, Sasuke stopped her:

''Wait'' he came closer, positioning himself behind her. Sakura shivered at their proximity, as red as a tomato ''Hold the ball like this. Release the ball when your arm has moved as far forward as it can go. Your thumb should come out first, followed by the fingers. This should help get rotation on the ball''

Sakura nodded, concentrating. Sasuke gently moved her body a little more to the left and then let her go.

That next time she released the ball, it didn't end up in the gutter, as it had been happening until then, and it even got to the end of the lane and hit two pins.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she turned to Sasuke with a wide smile, running in his direction and jumping in his arms.

''Did you see that one?! Am I not the best?'' she said once he put her down again

''You are the best'' Sasuke smiled.

.

.

.

_Courage_

.

''You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've last been to the beach!'' Sakura began ''and the weather is sooooooo good today!''

Sasuke gave her a side smile

''You don't ever get into the water anyway''

Sakura started to gesticulate

''Well but that doesn't mean I can't walk by the shore and collect some shells!''

''True'' he accepted defeat ''have you never gone into the water since that day?''

Sakura lowered and shook her head, suddenly her cellphone becoming very interesting in her hands.

Sasuke decided not to press that matter. It was 11 years ago when Sakura almost drowned at the beach. She was swimming far from the shore when her foot got stuck in a hole in the sand, the waves becoming bigger until it was hard for her to reach the surface and she started to drown. Had Sasuke not noticed something was wrong at that exact moment and ran to aid her, she probably wouldn't have made it alive that day.

''I can go with you, if you want. You don't need to be afraid''

Sakura shook her head

''I'd rather stay at the shore, where it's safe''

Sasuke nodded

''I'll buy you an ice cream if you try''

''You'll buy me an ice cream anyway'' she smiled mischievously

He smiled

''True''

.

They spent the entire afternoon at the beach - Sakura wouldn't be working that night. It was sunny, the breeze was cool and the water was delicious. There were many people at the beach when they arrived, so Sakura decided to simply sit on the beach chair and read a book while Sasuke surfed, simply enjoying the sand under her feet and the salty wind that blew on her hair.

When it was almost 6pm and the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, Sakura decided to leave the book behind and go collect a few shells, there were now much fewer people at the beach and she wouldn't be interrupted.

She heard the sound of someone approaching her from behind and turned around to see Sasuke coming in her direction. God, he looked _so hot_ shirtless and with his hair wet.

''I'll buy myself some coconut water, would you like some too?'' he asked

''Sure! I'll meet you in a second''

She stopped to count the number of shells she had already collected. Perhaps she could make a necklace with those?

''HEL- HELP!'' she heard someone scream in the distance

Turning quickly towards the sound's direction, she saw a boy was drowning in the ocean. Sakura quickly looked at the place the lifeguard should stay, but his shift was over and he'd already left. Sakura was the closest person to the boy.

She tried to scream, perhaps someone who was a better swimmer could go help the boy in her stead, but she found herself incapable of uttering a single word, her entire body was frozen in fear

What should she do?

_There is a litany I really like about fear, Sakura. It goes like this_

She hesitated for a second when she saw the big waves approaching, suddenly fear starting to consume her. Her feet wouldn't move.

_''I will face my fear_

She wanted to cry. Move, move, _move_!

_I will permit it to pass over me and through me_

Her hands were closed in fists as she struggled to get control over her body again

_And where the fear has gone there will be nothing. _

She breathed in deeply, her eyes getting filled with determination as she took the first step forward.

_Only I will remain''_

She ran in the boy's direction quicker than she'd ever thought herself capable of. In a second she was next to him, trying to embrace him to pull him to the surface. He was moving so much she started to drown herself. She was only able to put her arms around the boy's waist to bring him back to the surface when suddenly he stopped moving, staying completely still.

Sakura cursed

She was almost at the shore again when a few men came running in her direction and helped them, bringing them both to the shore

The boy wasn't moving

''I need someone to call 911 and get me a defibrillator''

She brought two fingers to his carotid pulse and watched his breathing at the same time. None was present.

Immediately, she started to perform CPR.

After almost 7 minutes of compressions and ventilation, the boy's pulse returned and he coughed up the water that was inside his lungs. Sakura turned him around so he could continue to release all the water in his lungs.

There was the sound of the ambulance arriving and a few moments later a group of doctors approached and took over the patient's care.

Sakura stood up, a few members of the boy's family coming to thank her for her help.

When the crowd around them was dismissed, Sasuke approached Sakura and hugged her

He had been so scared. When he turned around after hearing someone scream at the shore and saw Sakura coming back from the ocean with a fainted boy in her arms, his heart almost stopped. But when he saw she was fine, and how she saved the boy's life, all his worry was gone, and it was replaced by pride.

''I thought you were afraid of water'' he finally said

She looked up at his face and smiled

''I was, but some words you spoke to me years ago came to my mind, and they gave me strength''

Without thinking, he kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter

''I'm proud of you''

.

.

.

_Communication_

.

''Sakura, wake up'' she heard someone call. She grunted and mumbled a few complaints ''Come on, wake up, I've got something nice for us to do today''

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and stared at him

''You do realize I worked from 7 pm until 7 am and now it's'' she looked at the clock on the wall ''8:30 am! Oh my God, Sasuke, I hate you'' she covered her head with the blanket

Sasuke pulled the blanket and sat on the bed next to her

''I must pay a visit to one of my investors today, I was hoping you could come with me''

She peeked at him

''Why? I don't understand a thing about your job'' she retorted, her voice muffled because of the pillow

''He lives in a vineyard''

Sakura's eyes flung open and she jumped out of bed

''Let's go!''

.

''Wow, just look at this place!'' she exclaimed, putting her head out of the window as Sasuke drove through the road that led to the vineyard ''this guy must be _so rich_!''

Sasuke smirked

When finally they stopped in front of the main house, a man and his wife came down the stairs to greet them

''Mr. Uchiha! What a pleasure to have you here'' the man too had dark eyes and dark hair, he looked a good ten years older than Sasuke, though, and had a cigarette between his teeth. He looked at Sakura ''and you must be Mrs. Uchiha!''

Sakura released a nervous smile and shook her head

''I'm just a friend'' she corrected him ''I'm spending a few days at Sasuke's house, I hope it's not a bother that I came too''

''Not at all!'' the man replied ''I'm Asuma Sarutobi, and this is my wife, Kurenai Sarutobi'' the pretty woman with bright eyes next to him smiled. Sakura made a quick reverence, not knowing exactly what to do. She wasn't used to being among wealthy people.

''Sakura is a childhood friend of mine, Mr. Sarutobi'' Sasuke said

''That's beautiful'' Mrs. Sarutobi said ''to have a friendship last this long. How old are you now, Mr. Uchiha? 26?''

''I'll be turning 28 in July'' he corrected

The couple nodded

''Well, Mr. Uchiha and I must get down to business now, would you like to be shown around the vineyard, Miss Haruno?''

Sakura nodded, then hesitated

''If it won't trouble any of you too much, Mr. Sarutobi''

The man laughed

''Isn't she adorable?'' Mrs. Sarutobi chuckled ''It's no trouble, dear, I'll show you around myself!''

Sakura made another quick reverence and followed the Mistress of the house, leaving the two men to talk alone.

.

The vineyard was magnificent. Mrs. Sarutobi took her to the gardens, to the stables, to see where the grapes grew, to where grape juice and wine were produced, to the lake... everywhere! And Sakura loved every piece of that land. When almost three hours had passed, the two men came to meet them, both seeming pleased with whatever agreement they had come to.

''You two must be hungry'' Mrs. Sarutobi said once Sasuke and Asuma joined them ''I will have the staff serve us something to eat!''

They were having a marvelous time at the balcony eating all those delicious things Mrs. Sarutobi had asked the butler to bring when suddenly Mr. Sarutobi brought something up:

''I bought a new piano a couple of days ago, Mr. Uchiha'' he started, folding his hands on his lap ''I still haven't judged what it sounds like. Would you give us the honor of hearing you play? I heard you're very talented''

''Oh he is'' Sakura commented, receiving a glare from Sasuke. She lowered her head and focused on the cup of tea on her lap.

''I can surely play a song or two, if Miss Haruno accepts to sing along to the songs'' he said

Sakura chocked with the tea, spilling a drop or two on her jeans.

''I can't sing'' she gave their hosts a nervous smile

''Oh I see we have got a modest young lady here'' Mr. Sarutobi said ''Don't be shy, dear, please give us the honor of hearing you sing''

Sakura looked at Sasuke, begging him with her eyes to save her

He smiled at her and stood up

''The honor is ours. Sakura?''

Her smile died on her face and she looked at Sasuke in shock

''I really can't sing, I'm not being modest'' she assured them

''Nonsense, I'm sure you can sing marvelously well'' Mrs. Sarutobi insisted, standing up and taking them to the piano. Sasuke sat down in front of the piano and gave Sakura a smirk before starting to play a song.

It took Sakura only a few seconds to recognize what song that was: it was the first song they'd danced to. Without realizing it, she started to hum to the song, until she was singing it in a low voice, then finally loudly. He knew she loved this song.

Sakura's voice was soft, although a bit out of tune, especially when she tried to reach low notes. Still, Sasuke loved to hear it, and apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Sarutobi didn't mind her lack of talent either: they watched them both with admiring eyes, as if watching a romantic scene from their favorite movie.

When the song was over, the butler offered to play another song for them while they danced

Sakura was about to complain when Sasuke took her hand and led her to the middle of the room, the butler starting to play a waltz on the piano. Sasuke held one of her hands while his other hand rested on her waist. She inhaled deeply and let him guide her.

Now dancing was something Sakura was definitely terrible at. Although she managed - with a lot of effort, allow her to say - not to step on Sasuke's feet at any moment, she danced terribly. On the other side of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Sarutobi watched them and laughed at Sakura's lack of balance: while Sasuke glided gracefully across the floor, Sakura tried her best not to trip and fall on the floor.

Still, she had the time of her life.

.

''Tell me something you're terrible at'' Sasuke asked when they were heading home ''other than dancing, that is''

Sakura glared at him

''Well, do you want it in alphabetic order or from worst to terribly bad?''

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed

''Whatever you choose''

Sakura gave it a little thought

''Cooking''

''I figured that much''

''Hey, I cook better than _you!'' _

He chuckled

''Another thing''

''Hmmm… telling jokes''

Sasuke gave her a skeptical look

''You're funny enough, I would say''

''No, I'm serious'' she said ''I'm terrible at telling jokes, no one ever laughs, and when they do it's because they pity me''

Sasuke could definitely see that happening

''Okay. What else?''

''Why am I the only one to declare my flaws?'' she crossed her arms

''My game, my rules''

Sakura snorted

''I'm very bad at saying 'no' to people''

He studied her face for a moment, then looked back ahead

''You said no to me when I asked you to marry me, 11 years ago''

Sakura didn't reply for a long time

''Well, it was better to be dumped as a girlfriend than as a bride''

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, and if Sakura had been looking at him at that exact moment, she would've seen how much that hurt

''The purpose of the marriage was to keep my father away from us''

''And that's exactly why it wouldn't have worked'' she said in a low voice ''we fought for us, Sasuke, and we lost''

Sasuke was silent for a moment

''I lied''

She glanced at him

''About what?''

He bit his lower lip

''It wasn't worth it''

There was silence again

''It doesn't matter now'' she finally said ''Once this week is over, you'll go back to Karin… and I to Sai''

Sasuke's face straightened

''You're right''

Despite Sasuke's bad mood through the end of that day, Sakura made an effort to speak normally to him.

When she finally understood he was really not going to talk to her anymore that day, she decided to change her tactic

''I'm talking to you!'' she said before starting to tickle him. Sasuke tried to run from her hands, but ended up falling on the couch with her sitting next to him, mercilessly tickling him until he begged her to stop.

''Silence treatment is never the best option, Sasuke'' she said ''a good communication is always much better''

Sasuke's face straightened

''You know what else is good?'' he said ''revenge'' and he started to tickle her too.

The room was filled with laughter that night, and Sasuke thought he liked it much better that way.

.

.

.

_Comfort_

.

When Sakura entered the apartment with dark circles under her eyes, Sasuke knew something wasn't right.

''Hey'' he walked in her direction and stopped in front of her, taking her by the arms ''what's wrong?''

Sakura lowered her head and shook it, pushing his arms away gently

''It's nothing, I'm just tired'' she explained, making her way to the kitchen and starting to prepare some hot chocolate

''Sakura'' he called, taking the mug from her hand and putting it down ''look at me''

Hesitantly, she looked up at him. Onyx eyes met jade.

''You can tell me anything'' he assured her

Suddenly, she started to cry, arms wrapping around his waist and face resting on his chest as he held her tight

After having choked back tears for so many hours, she finally was able to release all those bad feelings inside of her by crying. It took her a good while to finally be able to speak.

''I lost someone today'' she started ''a young boy'' tears started to fall again ''during a transplant to save his younger brother's life''

Sasuke didn't know what to say

''The youngest wouldn't survive without the surgery, if it didn't work he would definitely die. But the oldest… We were sure he would make it out alive, he was so determined to be operated on so he could save his younger brother'' she started to sob ''but he didn't make it, his heart stopped and even though we tried our best he didn't come back''

Sasuke held her tighter as she started to cry loud on his chest.

''It's not your fault'' he whispered in her ear ''you did everything you could''

She kept on crying, holding his shirt tight with her small hands as tears fell violently down her face

He hugged her as tightly as he could, wanting to take all her pain away, wanting to feel it instead of her

They stayed in that same position until finally her body was so exhausted that she fell asleep, then Sasuke took her in his arms and laid her in her bed.

He took a moment to observe her. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile, that he couldn't make himself leave the room. He laid next to her and held her closer, closing his eyes and hoping, praying she would feel better in the morning, wanting to share her sorrow so she wouldn't have to face it alone.

.

.

.

_Serenity_

.

When Sasuke woke up the other morning, Sakura wasn't next to him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adapt them to the light that was coming from the opened curtains, and saw her sitting on the chair on the other side of the room, a sketchbook on her lap and a pencil on her right hand, her face concentrated.

''Bom dia'' she said

He smirked

''Bom dia''

She looked up from the sketchbook and smiled at him, then continued what she was doing

''How are you feeling?'' he asked, kneeling in front of her

Her smile died, but she looked him in the eyes

''Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow'' she managed to give him a faint smile

Sasuke agreed

''What are you doing?'' he tried to look over her sketchbook, but she held it against her chest

''You can't see it yet, it's not finished''

''Is it a drawing?''

She nodded

''What were you drawing?''

She hid her face behind the sketchbook, blushing

''You''

Sasuke was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled at her

''May I see it?''

She shook her head

''Please?''

''It's just a sketch''

''Still'' he insisted

After a moment of hesitation, she showed it to him.

On his part, Sasuke was really, really impressed. She had drawn him sleeping, and it looked exactly like him, as if instead of a drawing that was a picture. It was perfect.

''Is that supposed to be me?'' he joked

Sakura hit him with the sketchbook

''Ouch''

''You deserved it'' she snorted, putting the drawing away

''Any plans for today?'' he said, changing the subject

Sakura thought about it for a second

''How about we take the tour bus and visit Konoha's attractions?''

''Don't we already know all the attractions?''

''Yeah but the parks are so beautiful and I've never taken the tour bus'' she argued ''The top is open so we can feel the cool air and the warm sun, it will be great!''

Sasuke chuckled

''Fine, I'm convinced''

.

Except for them, there were only people from other places there, babbling about how big and modern Konoha was.

''Alright, everyone'' the tour guide said ''My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru, and we're going to show you guys around today!''

Everyone in the bus cheered, especially when the dog barked happily

''There are eight stops, and we're going to spend 45 minutes in each one of them'' Kiba explained ''I hope you've all brought your cameras today because the day is beautiful and we'll be able to take amazing pictures''

''I've never been to a place with a tour guide before'' Sakura whispered to Sasuke, and he raised an eyebrow

''Really?''

She nodded

''While we drive to our first stop, I'd like each of you to introduce yourself, saying your name and where you're from'' he then stopped in front of each and every passenger asking them those same questions. When he stopped in front of Sasuke and Sakura, he smiled, just as he'd done to the other passengers

''What about this lovely couple? What's your name, miss?''

''My name's Ayame and I'm from Sunagakure''

Sasuke looked at her with curiosity, but said nothing

''From Suna, huh? Welcome to Konoha'' Kiba offered her a smile ''And your name, sir?''

Sasuke thought fast

''I'm Sora, from Sunagakure too''

The tour guide smiled and went past them to the other passengers

''Why are we lying about our identities?'' he whispered to her

Sakura giggled

''Just because!'' she replied, releasing a short laugh

Sasuke smiled at her, she was unbelievable.

They spent the rest of the morning and the entire afternoon on the tour bus, visiting each attraction and taking many pictures, pretending not to be locals. Sakura even made up a fake accent to use with the shop sellers to make it more believable she was not from there. It was a wonderful day.

''Don't forget to send me those pictures later!'' she asked when they got off the bus at the same place they had been when they took it

''Will do'' he promised ''what would you like to do now?''

''I saw an amusement park not far from here, maybe we could go there?'' she proposed

''It's been so long since I've last been to an amusement park'' he admitted ''let's do it''

.

''Aw I want that unicorn!'' she pouted, pointing at a stuffed unicorn on one of the stands

''Aren't the panda, the bear, the dolphin and the penguin enough?'' Sasuke asked, holding two of the stuffed animals while Sakura held the other two

She looked down at the toys in her arms and then at the one in Sasuke's

''You're right, I don't even have enough room back at home to place them'' she admitted ''I'm afraid at least two of them will need to stay in your apartment'' she gave him an apologetic smile

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips

''C'mon, let's leave these toys in the car and eat something''

''Yaaaas, food!'' Sakura exclaimed, before skipping her away to the car, happy

.

''Okay, the park will close in 15 minutes, we can only go to one last ride''

Sakura brought a finger to her mouth while she thought hard

''Let's go to the Ferris Wheel, that way we can see the whole city before we go back to your apartment!'' she suggested

''Fair enough'' Sasuke said

There was no one in the queue, thankfully, so they got their last ride. Because they were the only one at the Ferris Wheel, the operator was kind enough to stop it when they were in the highest spot so they could see the entire city

''Wow!'' Sakura exclaimed ''the view from here is amazing!''

Sasuke nodded in agreement

''I can even see my apartment from here'' he pointed at a building far away from them ''there''

''That's not your apartment''

''Yes it is''

''No it's not''

''Yes it is''

''Fine'' she rolled her eyes ''so that's my house'' she pointed at a big house located on a hill, on the other side of the city

''Wow, Miss Ayame, I didn't know you were that wealthy'' he joked

She flipped her hair

''There are many things you don't know about me, Mr. Sora'' she said in a provocative way

He gave her a seductive smile

''I'd love to learn more''

Sakura burst into laughter

''I almost believed that''

.

.

.

_Love_

.

''What do you say we go camping for one night?'' Sakura suggested, turning the page on the magazine she was reading ''it's still 8am, if we leave now we can enjoy the whole day in nature and come back tomorrow morning''

Sasuke gave it a little thought

''Sure, let's do that''

Sakura raised her eyes from the magazine to look at him

''You're not going to point out a few reasons why this isn't a good idea before I finally talk you into realizing what an actual magnificent idea it is?''

Sasuke shook his head, smiling

''I already find it a great idea'' he stood up and made his way to his bedroom ''get your things ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes''

.

''When you said 'let's go camping' I thought you already had a place in mind''

They stayed inside the car trying to figure where to go for about 20 minutes

''Hold on, I said!'' she mumbled, closing her eyes and thinking hard ''I think I know a good place, just follow my instructions!''

Sasuke wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but still he did as he was told.

After one hour and forty minutes of driving in the middle of nowhere, Sasuke finally decided to speak:

''I think we're lost'' he stated

Sakura was looking around in confusion

''I'm sure it was this way!''

Sasuke sighed

''It's definitely not this way, Sakura, turn on the GPS and let's go back, we can find something else to do''

Sakura grunted

''Fine''

After a few moments, Sasuke looked at her

''Well?''

''It's still trying to find signal''

Sasuke stopped the car

''You can't be serious'' he took the GPS from her hands and frowned at it ''In this case, let's just try to go back using the same route we used to get he-'

''Wait!'' Sakura interrupted him ''I see smoke coming from that direction, perhaps someone there can help us find a good camping spot!''

Sasuke sighed, but nodded and started the car again

The place the smoke was coming from ended up being a big ranch, deep in the forest. People were running around in panic when they arrived

''What happened?'' Sasuke asked when they approached an old apprehensive woman who looked like the owner of that place

''Oh, dear, oh dear!'' she said ''The horses that were in the corral escaped! There was a strong wind this dawn and the wind must have blown open the gate!''

''Oh no!'' Sakura's eyes widened ''what now?''

''The horses can be anywhere in the woods, and I only have three people searching for them, I'm not sure if they can find them all'' the woman shook her head, defeated ''I don't know what I'll do!''

Sakura glanced at Sasuke

''Perhaps we can help? We can search the woods and try to find your horses!'' she offered

The woman's eyes sparkled

''Oh, darlings! Would you do that? Thank you so much!'' she took Sakura's hands ''There are still a few horses at the stables, you can pick up two of them, it will be easier to search the woods on horseback than in a car''

''What do you say?'' Sakura searched Sasuke's eyes

He nodded, his face determined

''Let's do this''

.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the next 3 and a half hours riding down the trails and ended up finding 11 out of the 20 missing horses, while the three people working for Mrs. Chiyo found the rest. They used ''share my location'' function on their cellphones and on Mrs. Chiyo's, so they didn't get lost and always knew the way back to the ranch whenever they found one of the missing horses. It was a big adventure, trying to get close to the horses and lace them, then bring them back to the ranch, and they had the best time doing that, together.

When finally all the horses were back in the corral, Mrs. Chiyo came to thank them

''It's nothing really, Mrs. Chiyo'' Sakura assured her ''It was a pleasure to help, we had the best time finding your horses!''

Sasuke agreed next to her

''Please, it will be an honor to have you join us for lunch today!'' Mrs. Chiyo offered, and even though Sakura tried to refuse, saying she didn't want to bother her, Mrs. Chiyo insisted so much they ended up accepting the invitation.

After lunch, they joined Mrs. Chiyo's grandson, Sasori, as he checked if any of the horses got hurt during their adventure in the trails.

''You still love horses'' Sasuke mentioned while he watched Sakura brush one of them

She looked at him in a silly way

''Of course, Sasuke, I've always loved horses, what are you talking about'' she chuckled ''I just don't get to be around them as much as I'd like to''

Sasuke was about to reply when Sasori spoke:

''What were you two doing that led you here?'' he asked

''We were trying to find the perfect camping spot'' Sakura answered ''The plan was to go camping today, but we ended up getting lost''

''Oh, I know the perfect camping spot!'' Sasori blurted ''it's not far from here, I can take you there!''

Sakura's eyes sparkled

''That would be amazing, thank you!''

.

When Sasori finally left, she turned to the man next to her

''Okay, why that face?''

''What face?'' he pretended to be too busy taking the camping tent from the car. Sasori had taken them to the calmest and most beautiful lake they had ever been to: ducks swam in it with their offspring, a few water flowers grew on the water and the sun was in such position they would definitely be able to watch the sunset perfectly from there.

She brought a finger in front of his face, pointing at it

''_This_ face''

He took her hand away from his face gently

''It's my face''

Sakura giggled

''It's Sasori, isn't it? Why don't you like him, he was so kind''

Sasuke grunted and didn't respond. He wasn't about to say out loud he didn't like the way the red-haired man looked at Sakura. Was he really that jealous?

''Fine, I give up'' she said ''Now let me help you with that''

Once they were all set, Sakura laid a blanket on the floor and sat on it, calling Sasuke to join her

''How about we play 'would you rather'? ''

Sasuke smirked

''It's been so long since we last played it''

''Exactly'' she crossed her legs ''I'll begin!''

They spent the rest of their afternoon and the entire evening chatting, laughing and playing silly games, it was amazing how time flew when they were together

''That one is Canis Major constellation'' Sakura explained

Sasuke looked at her, lying on his side

''You're making this up''

She gaped at him

''I'm not!''

''Yes you are''

''Fine, I made it up'' she said, resigned

He chuckled

''But that one is Ursa Major, I'm absolutely sure'' she pointed at the sky

Sasuke frowned

''What's my zodiac sign?'' he asked her

''You don't even believe in those things'' she looked at him skeptically, suppressing a smile

''I don't, but it's good to make conversation. Teach me''

Sakura giggled

''You're a Leo, people who were born from July 23 to August 22 are Leo'' she said ''You're a Fire sign''

He considered that for a second

''What about you?''

''I was born on March 28, I'm from Aries, which is also a Fire sign''

''Does it mean anything? That we are from the same element?''

''That we are compatible'' she chuckled ''a perfect match!''

''A perfect match'' he repeated

He kept on looking at her while she stared at the sky. Finally, she shrugged

''But we don't believe in those things, do we?''

He frowned a bit, then looked up at the sky again

''Tell me something you're afraid of'' he asked after a moment

''Snakes'' she answered promptly

He glanced at her, smiling

''Really?''

''You remember that time when a snake entered Neji's beach house?'' she smiled widely ''and you and I had to wait inside one of the rooms until the animal was rescued and it was safe for us to leave? I was so scared!'' she started to laugh

Sasuke chuckled

'' 'Each day will be the best day if you stay with me' you said while you were sleeping'' he smiled ''It was true. I was the happiest me when we were together''

Sakura's smile failed for a moment

''Yes… We were happy, weren't we?'' she finally said

Sasuke nodded once

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened

''Look, Sasuke, a falling star!'' she pointed up at the sky, getting up ''Make a wish!'' she closed her eyes and brought her two hands together close to her chest

Sasuke had only one wish at that moment

And he was about to make it come true

Slowly, he approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other came up to rest on the back of her neck

Sakura opened her eyes, jade meeting onyx

Was this wrong?

Would they regret this in the morning?

Still, their time together was almost over. If not now, when?

He would face whatever the consequences were tomorrow, but today was theirs

He was leaning over her, their lips inches away from each other, when he felt two hands on his chest, pushing him back lightly

He looked at her eyes

''No, Sasuke'' she whispered, her brows furrowed, sorrow all over her face

Sasuke was taken aback

''You want this too'' he said. Not a question, a statement.

Sakura hesitated for a moment

''Yes. Still, we shouldn't''

''And why not?''

She looked up at him as if he was insane

''Of what use would that be? Our days together are nearly over and after that, we'll probably never see each other again. Why make things more difficult?''

Sasuke could see her point. Still, he wished things were different

''It was nice back when we were together'' she continued ''But those days are over, Sasuke, you're with Karin now and I'm with Sai. There's no room for us in each other's life anymore''

''Don't tell me you don't feel the same way I do'' he finally said, trying to search her eyes, hoping they would give away what she was feeling inside, but she had her head low

When she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes

''From the moment I saw you in Tsunade's office, from the exact moment you stepped back in my life I knew… I knew I never stopped loving you''

Sasuke held his breath

''But you made it clear from the start this was all business to you, so I buried those feelings deep inside of me again, because I didn't want to get hurt. You have your life now and I have mine, and once this month is over-''

''I want _you'' _

Sakura swallowed hard

''I don't want to get involved with you again''

''Yes, you do. You want me to say I love you too? I love you, damn it! I want you to break up with Sai, I want you to stay with me! To hell with Sai, to hell with Karin, I want _you_! I don't ever want to be separated from you again'' he blurted out before he had the time to think ''I don't want this month ever to be over, I want to have you with me''

''You left me in the past and you had even proposed to me back then! How am I to trust your words now and know you're not going to leave me again just like you did before?''

''If that's the problem, then marry me, Sakura!''

She was left without words for a second, then her brows furrowed and she spoke angrily:

''Is this a joke to you? Why are you being like this?!''

''Because I'm about to lose you again and I can't let that happen!''

Sakura simply stared at him for a long minute.

Sasuke didn't know what else to say, why was it so hard for her to understand he couldn't go back to his old life now that he knew what a life with her, with the woman he really loved, was like?

''You made your choice 11 years ago, Sasuke, and I accepted it'' She started after a moment, her voice calm ''Even though it hurt me like hell, I accepted it. Now I want you to accept my decision too''

Sasuke followed her with his eyes as she freed herself from his hands and made her way to the camping tent, determined she would speak to him no more that day.

He cursed.

He blamed himself for having made the wrong decision 11 years ago.

He blamed himself for not having realized earlier how much she meant to him.

But now it was too late

Sakura didn't want him in her life anymore

.

.

.

They left early in the morning, before the sunrise. Sakura hadn't been able to sleep that night, not even for a moment, her mind was full of thoughts about what could have beens. She slept with her back to him, not wanting to face him, but Sasuke watched over her the entire night, looking at her like a painter would do to its masterpiece moments before it was sold not ever to be seen again. They stopped by the ranch to bid farewell to Mrs. Chiyo and Sasori, then made their way back to the apartment.

''I'm going to the bakery get us some breakfast, would you like something specific to eat?''

Sakura shook her head, watching his back as he left the apartment

When he came back, though, Sakura was gone. Her things weren't there anymore either

He reached for his phone and started to dial her number, but then stopped himself

What was he going to say, anyway?

She'd made her decision

Running a hand through his hair, he sat on the couch, holding his head with his hand

She was leaving him, just like he'd done to her 11 years ago

And he had no right to stop her

.

''I see'' Ino was lying next to Sakura in bed, both eating from a pot of ice cream ''Do you love Sai?'' she asked after a moment of silence

Sakura raised an eyebrow

''What kind of question is that?''

''Do you?'' the blonde insisted

Sakura wasn't about to say she didn't. Even to Ino. Actually, why was she even dating him anyway? Could it be she was that desperate to have somebody by her side that she accepted to be with someone she didn't love? Was she really that... that scared to be lonely?

Realization struck her so hard that she started to cry, pressing her face against the pillow

Ino patted her back

''Don't act surprised, we already knew that'' she took the ice cream pot from her hands and placed it on the floor ''you were always complaining about him and saying he didn't understand you''

When she received no answer, she continued

''Really, Sakura, I'm your best friend so I'm going to be honest with you'' she started ''You never loved Sai. Or maybe you did, at some point, but never as much as you loved Sasuke. As you _love_ Sasuke. You're scared and that's normal, but-''

''You're wrong, I don't love Sasuke anymore'' Sakura interrupted, her voice muffled by the pillow

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes, taking Sakura by the shoulders and making her sit down facing her

''Now look at me, Sakura'' she commanded, looking deeply into Sakura's green eyes, now red because of crying ''You can lie to Sasuke, you can lie to Sai and you can even lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself. And I know you more than anyone else, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember! You've never loved anyone as much as you love Sasuke, ever. He messed up in the past, yes, but can you really blame him? You two were 16 and his father was making his life a living hell because he was dating you! Now he's much more mature, much more handsome too and much more in love with you, why are you being so stubborn?! Why can't you give you two a second chance? You love him, and he loves you. That's all that should matter, right? For the past 11 years, you've jumped from one relationship to another trying to find someone to fill the hole Sasuke left behind. You don't need to do that anymore! Sasuke is right here, and he wants _you!_''

Ino's last words struck Sakura like a lightning, and even though Ino continued to talk, Sakura had already stopped listening.

She kept thinking about Ino's words

In her mind, it was like the puzzle was finally complete

.

.

.

Sakura wore a flower print summer dress that morning. Her hair was up in a long pony-tail and she was feeling completely carefree, relaxed, happy.

When she finally arrived at Tsunade's office, Sai, Karin and Sasuke were already there.

''Sakura, good thing you're here'' Tsunade exclaimed as Sakura closed the door behind her.

Sai came to her side and gave her a peck on the cheek

''Hey'' he greeted her. From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Karin clinging to Sasuke's arm, looking at him lovingly.

''Your month apart is finally over'' Tsunade started ''and I'm sure you missed your partner very much. You must have learned a lot during this last month from your temporary partner, things that otherwise you'd never have learned. Hopefully, this experience helped you see your own relationships with different eyes, and it will surely help you from now on during your relationships if you decide to maintain them''

Tsunade continued to talk about the experience and tell them she'd love to hear more from each couple about it when they had their next meeting separately, but neither Sasuke not Sakura were paying any attention to her. Their eyes were locked and it was like they were talking to each other, conveying feelings that couldn't be expressed in words.

When the meeting was finally over, it was time for both couples to go separate ways again. Before Sai and Sakura reached Sai's car, though, Karin came running in Sakura's direction and touched her arm

''Sakura, may we speak for a moment?'' she asked

Sakura was puzzled for a second, but then she nodded and followed the red-haired woman to a more private place in the parking lot

''I would like to thank you'' she began ''For having accepted doing this, I know you weren't eager to do it at first, I remember when we first met at Tsunade's office how resistant you were to the idea. But I really needed this, and I think Sasuke did too'' she offered Sakura a soft smile, which the pinkette hesitantly returned ''Even though we haven't really talked about the experience yet, as we just met each other at the office after one month, he seems to have changed a lot, you know? I don't know how to explain it, it's more like a feeling… But he's definitely not the same person as he was one month ago, he seems… happier, lighter, I can't explain'' she chuckled ''but I must thank you for this. I'm sure this experience was very important to save our relationship, and that you played a big role in making this work and helping him change'' she came closer to Sakura and hugged her tight, closing her eyes ''Thank you so much! I'm forever in debt with you!''

Sakura was taken aback for a moment, then finally, she showed Karin one of her best smiles

''Thank you for taking good care of Sai too. I hope things work out for the four of us now'' she said

Sakura stood there for a few moments after Karin left, entering Sasuke's car and sitting on the passenger's seat. The same seat she'd temporarily claimed for a month. She watched them until the car was finally out of her sight.

Sakura shook her head

She could think about Karin and Sasuke later. For now, she had to deal with Sai.

.

''Are you sure about this?'' Sai asked, a bit hurt ''we can try again, you know? Now that Tsunade's experiment is over we'll probably be able to-''

''Sai'' she interrupted him, smiling and touching his face with one hand ''Last month was amazing and I learned a lot from it. I can see now that I wasn't fair or understanding with you many times, and I'm sorry for it. I liked to think of myself as the perfect girlfriend and blame all our problems on you, and that wasn't fair at all''

''I learned a lot too'' he tried ''Maybe if we try to start anew…''

But Sakura shook her head

''This last month taught me many things, Sai. And it helped me understand my feelings more than ever'' she took his hands on hers ''and I learned I wasn't being true to myself in this relationship'' she looked at his dark eyes ''I don't think we can make this work anymore'' she finally declared ''I'm not the same person as I was one month ago''

Sai's face showed sadness, but still, he nodded

''I think I feel the same way'' he admitted ''I wanted to make this work because honestly, Sakura, you're the best thing that happened in my life, you're an amazing person'' she gave him a small smile ''But our relationship has been going downwards for a long time already, hasn't it? Maybe we're just not meant to be with one another. Still, I would like to thank you for all the time we've spent together, and for everything you've taught me''

''Thank _you_, Sai, for having been an amazing boyfriend, even though I was terrible at appreciating you'' Sakura hugged him tightly.

''Friends?'' Sai offered him his hand when they finally let go of each other

Smiling, Sakura shook it

''Friends''

.

.

.

It was almost sunset of the day that followed their meeting at Tsunade's. Sakura was at the top of the city's lighthouse looking at the horizon when she heard someone approach her from behind. She didn't need to look at her side to know who it was.

''You really like to watch the sunset, don't you?''

Sakura smiled

'''I like to watch the sun'' she corrected him ''I like to think that for every ending there's a new beginning. And yet, for everything there's an end''

Sasuke didn't like how that conversation started

''I'm glad you called me'' he said ''I've been meaning to talk to you, but I wasn't sure if you shared the same desire''

Sakura turned to look at him

''I'm here now''

Sasuke turned to face her too

''I don't even know where to begin with'' he admitted, letting out a short laugh ''I just know I missed you these past two days more than I've missed anything else in my entire life. Not having you with me, not being able to see your smile… It was a torture''

Sakura didn't say anything, she waited for him to continue

''Sakura, I was wrong 11 years ago. I regret my decision every day and I'll regret it until the end of my days. You are the best thing that happened to me and I should never have let something come in between us'' he took a step closer to her and held her face with his both hands ''I tried to fight these feelings, but I don't want to do that anymore. I know how I feel. You've bewitched me body and soul, and I love you. I do not wish to be kept apart from you any other day of my life''

Sakura smiled widely at him

It was the first time he had confessed to her like that

And she knew she loved him even more than that

He was the only one for her and always would be, no matter how long they were kept apart

It would always be him

''I love you too, Sasuke''

Only him

Sasuke smiled. Then, finally, leaned over her. It would be their first kiss in 11 years, and both of them had been waiting for this moment for too long

Still…

She put her finger in between their lips

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at her, confused

''But I can't be with you''

Sasuke felt his heart rate drop so suddenly his chest hurt

He must have understood that wrong

''What?''

Sakura looked down, taking his hands away from her face, still holding them in hers

''I can't be with you''

Sasuke felt his whole world shatter

''Why not?''

She let go of his hand and looked at the horizon again. The sun would set at any time now.

''I realized something, the day I left your apartment'' she began ''I have been living my life trying to fill the hole you left behind during all this time. And that was because until very recently, I hadn't truly forgiven you for having left me 11 years ago. But now that I finally did, I feel like I'm free… Do you know what I mean? I don't feel the need to be in a relationship to fill a hole in my life anymore, to make me feel complete'' she felt the cool breeze on her hair. It felt like freedom ''I have to try to stitch my soul alone now. In every attempt to fill the holes with matter from other souls and seams from other people, it rejected them as an incompatible graft. I have finally learned that holes in souls need to be filled with their own matter and sewn with the hands of those who possess them''

Sasuke wasn't sure he understood what she meant to say

''I don't want to be in a relationship anymore, not for the time being'' she finally said ''I think I spent too much time trying to find someone who would love me and wouldn't leave me. I want to be free now, I don't want to have someone holding me back''

He held her hand

''I would never hold you back, Sakura. Love is not about having someone holding you back. Love is about having someone blowing Spring inside of you even when the rest of the world rips your leaves like Autumn. I want us to be that to one another''

Sakura squeezed his hand

''I love you, Sasuke'' she kissed the back of his hand gently ''But I can't be with you… I need to take care of myself now. The woman I'm becoming will cost me people and relationships, but I need to choose her instead of all the rest''

Sasuke's eyes were so sad she felt like a monster. Still, she knew her decision was final.

''Is this it then?'' he finally asked, looking down at their hands

She took a step forward and gently gave him a peck on his lips

''I love you. I'm sorry''

Then she turned around and left him.

Sasuke stood there, looking at the same spot where she'd just been.

That was it

She didn't want to be with him. And he couldn't blame her, it was all his doing.

The sun was setting in the horizon when Sasuke felt for the first time his heart break.

.

.

.

Two weeks after their meeting at the lighthouse, Sasuke's maid delivered him a letter

''It doesn't say from who it is'' she said before leaving the room

It didn't need to. Sasuke knew that handwriting too well.

He unfolded the paper and read its content:

_''Dear Sasuke,_

_When you read this, I probably won't be in Konoha anymore. I've been invited to study pediatric surgery abroad, so I'll be away from Konoha for a few years now. You know I've always wanted to work with children._

_I know you must be angry and I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but still, I wanted to say a few things to you that I wasn't capable of saying the last time we saw each other._

_First of all, I wanted you to be at ease with your promise to help me open my clinic for children's mental health. I decided I'll work hard and open it with money earned from my own effort. It would never truly be my clinic if you helped me open it with your money. I'll work hard and in no time it will be opened, you just watch and see!_

_I hope things are going well with Karin, she's a really adorable person. I hope she makes you happy, in case you're still together. I hope you're happy with whoever you choose to be by your side._

_I don't think we'll see each other again, so this letter is my farewell. I hope you live in health and remember our good times together. Place me in a happy memory, from here, I'll do the same._

_I love you, and this is why I had to go. Love isn't always about staying._

_Before I leave your life for good, though, I would like to wish you a few things:_

_First, I wish you strength. Because life is full of surprises and sometimes some of them aren't as good as we wish. You know when the sand is hot, but you don't care because you're running towards the sea? I hope you can live like that whenever you face problems in the way of your dreams._

_I wish you wisdom, to always be just, and never to be led astray from your goals_

_I wish you happiness, so you can always wear that beautiful smile that can brighten anyone's day on your face_

_I wish you can learn to live in the moment, because none of us can go back in the past and no one can guess what awaits us in the future_

_But above all this, I wish you love._

_You, more than anyone else, deserve someone to love you deeply, truly and madly_

_Our hands may have let go of each other, but in my heart you have roots, and you'll always be part of me._

_I love you infinity times infinity_

_Sakura''_

.

.

.

It had been five months since Sakura had left to study pediatric surgery in Sunagakure when she heard her first news of Konoha. And to her surprise, it concerned people she knew.

''Do you know Sasuke Uchiha? That rich entrepreneur from Konoha?'' a girl said to her friend ''I heard he got married this week! Apparently, the woman is the daughter of a billionaire who is racing to become governor!''

''Shame!'' the other girls said ''I had a big crush on him, now my chances are over''

The first girl laughed

''As if you had any chances even _before_ he got married!''

Sakura watched both girls as they walked away from her, still chatting about what seemed to be the week's most interesting news. She stopped by the first newsstand she could find and asked for the latest newspaper.

''Beautiful couple, don't you agree?'' the man at the stand tried to make conversation, watching Sakura read the article that spoke of the wedding

Sakura rose her head to face him. Then, finally, she smiled

''Yes. A perfect match''

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfic!

I thought of many different endings for this, but somehow this one seemed more fitting, you know?

The part of Sakura's speech about holes in souls is from a quote I simply adore and I thought was very fitting to the text. The original writer's page is called ''Relatos de um dia Incrivelmente Mediano'', you can find them on facebook!

Thanks a lot, everyone!

Big hugs

.

Blackfan Diamond


	6. Epilogue: Sunset, Sunrise

.

.

.

**Epilogue: Sunset, Sunrise**

.

.

.

_7 years later_

.

''See you tomorrow, Sakura-san!'' her colleague said, waving her hand. The pinkette smiled and waved back, picking up her purse and leaving the hospital.

She felt a cold wind blow on her as soon as she stepped outside. She'd forgotten how cold it could get in Konoha during winter.

Sakura walked down the street and entered the first coffee shop she saw. Some hot chocolate would be amazing during that cold day

She was still taking a look at the menu when the waiter came to her table and placed a mug with hot chocolate on her table. She was about to say a mistake had been made because she hadn't ordered yet, when the waiter spoke:

''The woman sitting on that table ordered it for you''

When Sakura turned around to look at who it was, she smiled

''Shizune-san!''

The dark-haired woman smiled back at her and stood up, coming to sit at her table.

''When I heard you were back, I almost didn't believe it'' she commented ''It's been so long! When did you come back?''

''I arrived 6 months ago'' she admitted ''I wanted to call you, but things have been a real mess ever since I came back! I started to work on the very same day I arrived in Konoha, it was all very fast! Just so you know, I haven't even finished unpacking yet'' she confessed ''But how are you? I was surprised to hear you weren't working at the hospital anymore''

Shizune offered her a reassuring smile

''Everything's perfectly fine. I just didn't feel like dealing with the stress we always face at the hospital anymore, especially given we worked at Konoha's main hospital'' she shook her head ''No, I decided to open a small clinic now. It's much better, you know? I can see to as many patients as I want every day and be my own boss''

Sakura took her hand on the other side of the table in hers and squeezed it

''I'm glad you're doing well''

Shizune smiled

''And what about you, how was it in Suna?''

''I really missed Konoha, I must admit! But I had the best time back in Suna''

''And now you have two residencies: General surgery and Pediatric surgery''

''Yeah'' Sakura chuckled ''I'm still thinking about studying for Emergency Medicine too''

''Wow, you surely are a role model!'' Shizune praised her ''So you've spent the last 7 years working in Suna?''

Sakura shook her head

''I worked with Doctors Without Borders for 2 years'' she explained ''It was the best experience I've ever lived! You should definitely consider working with them for a year or two too!''

''That's amazing, Sakura!'' Shizune beamed ''I'm so, so happy for you'' she offered her a warm smile. To her, Sakura had always been like a younger sister ''And have you met anyone interesting during your time away?''

Sakura gave it a little thought, bringing one finger to her mouth

''I don't think so, no'' she finally said ''I was too busy working, I didn't have time for these things!'' she chuckled

''And have you considered settling down now?'' Shizune asked ''I remember you used to want to get married and have kids in the past. You're already what, 35 years old? Maybe it's time you thought about building your family''

Sakura looked down, suddenly feeling rather depressed

She didn't like to think about that

Shizune noticed Sakura became uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject:

''Well, anyway, I heard you've finally opened your clinic for children's mental health! I know it's been a dream of yours for a long time, congratulations for having finally opened it!''

Sakura managed to force a smile

.

.

.

''Sakura, may I have a word with you, please?'' the Chief Physician called her

''Yes, sir?''

''Come with me to my office, please''

Sakura was wondering what she'd done wrong while they walked alongside through the hospital's corridors, and wasn't able to release her breath until he closed the door of his office behind him and smiled at her

''Please do have a seat'' he asked, pointing at one of the armchairs in the middle of the room

''Is everything alright?'' she inquired, hesitantly

''Yes'' he assured her ''The doctor who was responsible for your group of volunteers during your time at Doctors Without Borders called. He asked me to tell you the children's hospital you'd been raising funds to build back when you were volunteering was finally completely built and will be inaugurated soon''

Sakura's eyes sparkled

''That's amazing news!''

''Indeed'' he proceeded ''And it seems one of the people who donated the most to that cause lives here, in Konoha, so he was hoping you would represent everyone from Doctors Without Borders and thank the person on their behalf, invite them to the inauguration and say that this person's name is on the top of the hall of acknowledgment at the hospital''

Sakura nodded

''Where can I find this person?''

The Chief Physician then sighed and continued:

''Unfortunately, though, the person seems to have passed away three years ago'' he shook his head ''it's a real shame, they didn't get to see the hospital's inauguration''

Sakura was silent for a moment, in memory of that person, whoever that was. She was thankful for them, she knew that place needed a Children's Hospital very badly.

''Did this person have a husband or wife I could thank instead? Or children? I believe they'll be happy to know their loved one spent their money helping such a good cause''

The man in front of her nodded

''Yes. I was told the only family this person had lives in a house not far from here, I'll give you the address''

.

.

.

Sakura was waiting in front of the house's gates when she heard the sound of a car approaching. It stopped in front of the gates and for a moment no one left the car. Sakura couldn't see who was driving because the windows were too dark.

Finally, the driver's door flung open, and someone came out of the car.

''You know, I could have guessed it was you'' Sakura commented as she saw the familiar silhouette move closer to her ''I wanted to buy this house, but someone bid higher for it. It made me so upset''

Sasuke smirked

''What can I say. I have a thing for cherry blossoms'' he said, looking at the beautiful trees that grew around the house. The house was at the top of a hill and from there they could have the best view Sakura had ever seen, a big river that crossing the surrounding mountains. Behind them, there was the city, but in front of them there were only trees and vegetation. From there, Sakura bet, they could watch the best sunset in the world.

Sakura chuckled, then her face turned hard again

''I'm sorry to hear about Karin'' she said

Sasuke shook his head

''Don't be. She'd been sick for a while before she finally passed away, she was suffering too much'' his voice was low ''She had a smooth death, and she managed to do everything she'd wanted to do before dying''

Sakura nodded slowly

''I'm here on the Doctors Without Borders behalf'' she explained ''Apparently she was a major donor and has contributed a lot to help us build the Children's Hospital in a needy city close to Suna''

''She dedicated the last year of her life donating all her money to this kind of causes'' Sasuke explained

''She was very noble''

Sasuke chuckled

''That she was''

There was silence for a moment, while Sasuke leaned on the fence next to Sakura, watching the horizon with her. The sun was setting, like it had been when they had last seen each other.

''How have you been? These last 7 years?''

Sakura chuckled

''If we're going to have this conversation, we'd better get something good to drink''

Sasuke smirked

''I think I have some good wine in the house. We can grab a blanket and watch the sunset if you want'' he suggested

''And perhaps have some hot chocolate later?''

He smiled widely

''If you promise me you won't let me shake it'' he offered her his hand

She looked down at it for a moment, then she smiled

And finally, she took it

''Don't worry, I got you''

.

.

.

* * *

That's it, everyone! I wasn't sure _if_ there was going to be an epilogue or not, but I wrote it just in case. And you know what? I really like how this turned out!

Thank you all SO MUCH for having read this! I hope you like it, I did my best!

Special thanks to everyone who supported me even when I was going crazy trying to figure out how I would write the ending, especially because I was prepared to receive backlash after the last chapter. You're the best!

Big hugs, everyone!

.

Blackfan Diamond.


End file.
